AVATAR: The First Bender Book 2:ICE
by Dusty Kenyon
Summary: The next book in the Avatar: The First Bender series. The war is now in full bloom with alliances being formed and bounty hunters hunting for a good catch. The new group will have to deal with their losses and wins as the world descends into chaos!
1. MOVING ON

The kids have joined together at last and are now on the run from the entire world as the army grows and war alliances are formed. They must now gather together a band of benders from around the globe and stand together against the enemies around them as the Spirits finally take action on the benders. But Mizu's past will have drastic consequences on this battle and she must discover who she is before the world disappates into chaos.

* * *

_**AVATAR: THE FIRST BENDER**_

_**Book 2: ICE**_

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

_**MOVING ON**_

Winter had arrived. Mizu jumped down a small rock as the group prepared to move away from the mountain as snow began to fall. "Make sure that the food isn't bruised for the trip down." Bakiko said to Kizu as he handed him the heavy sack of food they had harvested from their small garden.

"I used to be a messenger; I think I can handle a bag of vegetables." Kizu said.

"Really?" Bakiko said surprised. "How efficient were you?"

Kizu stopped in his tracks. He blushed and then continued with his walk down to where Ran-Fo and Jip were helping secure the packs in a pile and checking to make sure there were no rips.

Ran-fo lifted one up and showed it to Jip. It was Aer's. Jip grabbed it and looked it over. "Aer, your pack has a rip in it!" Jip shouted up to Aer. Aer walked over and took the pack.

"Thank you." Aer took her pack and laid it on the ground. She shifted through the contents and laid out her clothes and mat and pulled her blanket out. The blanket unfurled and tossed a small crystal onto the ground in front of her. She gave a small gasp and moved to touch it.

She picked up the crystal in her hands and looked at it lovingly. She still had it. She clutched it to her chest and made sure everything was secured in her pack. She took some thread and quickly fixed the small tear the crystal had made. Aer rose and handed her pack back to Jip.

"Thanks, Aer." Jip said as she added it to the pile. Ran-fo seized it up and looked it over again. He gave her the thumbs up and placed it back in the pile. Mizu gave a small laugh at the kids' organization skills and returned to searching for any military forces below them.

"Where are you going, Aer?" Bakiko asked as Aer began walking away.

"I'll be right back. I just have to say good-bye." Aer said solemnly. Bakiko only nodded. He knew what she meant. Aer lowered her head and held the crystal out in front of her.

The basin had a nice layer of snow on the ground. She walked into the middle and looked down at the stone Kizu had raised for him.

**Long-hin**

No one knew what to put on it that would have captured his soul. No one wanted to handle the process of thinking of some phrase to sum Long-hin up. Aer bent down and laid the crystal on the headstone. "Long-hin, I miss you."

Aer bent her head in mourning. He had been gone for a week, but it didn't feel that way. It felt like it had been an eternity. Aer got up and kissed the grave.

"Are you done with the sob stuff?"

Aer turned to see Kan, decked out with a large cloak draped around his shoulders.

"What do you want?" Aer asked as she composed herself and tried to wipe the tear from her eye.

"We're leaving, aren't we?" Kan asked.

"Yes, we are." Aer said.

"Well then, let's go!" Kan gestured to the path back up to the mountain's top. Aer walked past him. As she passed him, Kan slipped his arm around her shoulders and held her tight.

"Let me go, Kan." Aer said as she tried to push him off.

"Why? You're always like this."

"Well, you know where I stand on you just using me when you feel…"

"You haven't even said a word to me since he died!" Kan said as he turned Aer back to face him.

"Yes I have!" Aer pushed him backwards into the snow with a blast of airbending. "Now, you said it yourself, it is time to leave."

"You loved him, didn't you?" Kan shouted to Aer's back. Aer stopped in her tracks, her eyes flitting about for something to take him off the subject. Mizu, Jip, and Kizu's heads poked over the edge to see the two in the basin.

"He was a close friend that I will never see again. Of course I'm sad that he is dead." Aer said in response.

"I didn't ask if you were sad that he's gone. I asked if you loved him."

"I…" Aer turned to face Kan and then quickly let her face fall. Kan had taken the mask off.

"What? Go on!" Kan urged her.

"Get back to work." Bakiko hissed at Jip and Kizu. "Give them their space. We need to make up time for losing that sky bison."

Jip and Ran-fo quickly laid the packs out in a line and handed them to each of the travelers. Mizu had hers on and Kizu slipped his on and tied the food sack to it. Aer's and Kan's were still laid out.

"I don' want to talk about it right now." Aer said as she once again turned away from him.

"It's this isn't it?" Kan shouted as he gestured to his right side. He held the mask of ice he had made in his hands. "It's hideous, isn't it?"

"No, Kan. I don't mind that." Aer said as she turned back to him.

"Yeah, just as I'm sure you don't mind this!" Kan flashed his bony hand to her. Aer flinched as the rotting flesh mixed with the cold snow. Kan shook his head and slipped it back into the glove he had stolen from Zhong.

"That's what I thought." Kan made a gust of wind carry him to the top of the mountain where he placed his ice mask back on his scarred face and thrust the pack onto his shoulder. "Are we going or not?" Kan shouted.

"Of course." Bakiko stated as they followed Kan's cloak down the steep path towards the base of the mountain.

Mizu gave a look at Aer, who had returned to Long-hin's grave and had taken the crystal back and put the chain around her neck. Aer tucked it into her overcoat and departed, leaping into the air and landing next to her pack in a moment. She heaved it over her shoulders and walked down behind the group.

Mizu said nothing.

They reached the shore some time later. "Okay, so now what?" Bakiko asked them.

"I thought you had an idea." Kizu exclaimed.

"Well, why should I be the leader all the time?" Bakiko said. Kan shoved past him.

"I'll do it then." Kan said as he threw his hand up and gave an outward push, exhaling a stream of ice as he did. The snowflakes that fell were drawn to the ocean as if a magnet had caught them. They froze together and formed what could only be described as a shallow skiff. It had a small, narrow bow and a low stern that was positioned low to the ocean's surface. Kan stepped onto it easily and it began to rock, some icy water spilling into the already cold boat.

"Well, you wanted a solution. What are you waiting for?" Kan asked. Aer was the next to shove past them and stepped onto the boat. She sat on the opposite side of Kan, avoiding his gaze as Kan removed his mask.

The others filed on and it was Kizu who took up turning the tides to help the small vessel move through the water towards the clouded mainland.

"Looks to be a cold night." Bakiko said as he looked to the darkening sky. "We should bundle up."

"I thought you weren't the leader." Kizu snapped at him as he wrapped his blanket around him tighter.

"Yeah, and it's really nice that we're on a boat of _ice_!" Mizu commented as she looked at Kan. He snarled and turned further into his cloak and avoided contact with other beings for the rest of the silent trip. Aer looked out to the black sea and shook her head.

"Hey, is that…" Before Aer could finish a harpoon had launched itself at the side of the boat and cracked it in half. Kan hopped onto the bow as Aer, Ran-fo, Jip, and Kizu fell into the water. Mizu and Bakiko whipped their hands down and spun, causing the boat to repair itself and drag the passengers from the frozen depths. It also froze the harpoon into the side of the boat.

It gave a large tug and began to reel the boat in. There was a massive fleet of ships sitting in the water, torches burning to give the soldiers light to see by. "Um, I don't think these guys are friendly." Bakiko said pessimistically.

"Gee, what was your first guess?" Mizu asked as she tossed her hand and the rope undid itself. She pulled and the rope slid into her hands, dragging the boat over as it went. Kan summoned the harpoon to his hand and took aim.

"I bet I can sink them in one shot." Kan bragged as he threw it into the air and sent it on its way with airbending. It shot clean through two ships and toppled the mast of a third ship.

"Yeah, I think you lost your bet." Kizu said as he stared over the side of the ship. The sky lit up as balls of fire rained down upon them.

"What, was there a 'let's kill some kids' day?" Bakiko sighed as Aer and Jip summoned an air shield over them to keep the balls from smashing the boat again. Bakiko was swinging his hands around him, causing the current to speed up as they sped towards land. Another harpoon barely missed their side.

Then, they felt strange. It felt as if a gag had been placed over their mouths and a long chain was tightening around them. They tried to gasp for air but found the invisible chain tighten and compress their chests. They got cramps in their legs and Ran-fo and Mizu fell to the ground trying to find air. Just as they felt all air leave them forever, they struck land and the chains were broken.

"Come on! Get air later." Aer shouted to them as she quickly moved them all off with a small platform of air beneath them. Kan pushed the boat out to sea, where it melted and merged once again with the ocean. Angry shouts could be heard from the soldiers on the ship.

"What just…"Kizu began. Jip pulled him to his feet and helped him run along with them as they sprinted into the forest. They ran for some time, Bakiko bending trees into new patterns to hide their trail. They stopped for breath near a small pond.

"I think we lost them." Jip breathed as she bent down and made sure her pack was still secure.

"What was that back there?" Bakiko asked as he felt his lungs take in the sweetest air he had ever breathed.

"Yeah, we were all tight and couldn't breathe and…" Mizu began.

"It was pigment bending." Aer finished. "It is a small side effect but still has effective results."

"Pigment what?" Kizu asked.

"It's an airbending technique that allows me to manipulate pigments in the air and change the color or appearance of other things. Such as making us invisible for example."

"We were invisible?" Kizu said astonished.

"Yes. We needed some cover and what's better cover than invisibility?" Aer asked as she smiled a little and set her pack down.

"You know, airbending doesn't sound too bad now. I mean you can make shields and platforms and fly and manipulate sounds and now you can even become invisible." Bakiko said to himself.

"Yeah, too bad you can't fight." Kan shot. "No, you're all too nice and gentle and peaceful for that," he sneered. He set down his mat furiously and went to bed. "If you really want there to be peace, you can think of a way to make these guys get off our backs."

"I agree with Kan." Mizu said. "If we want peace at last, we've got to have a plan for survival."

"There are a lot more of us now." Jip said. "It will be a lot harder to hide now."

"Yeah, but we also don't have a big sky bison to attract attention." Bakiko stated.

"And that means more blisters on your feet." Aer reminded him. "We'll have to walk from now on."

"Or use a boat to cross water." Jip stated. "Besides the small confrontation, that went pretty well."

"Yeah, besides the 'small confrontation'." Kizu said. "We'll defiantly need some plan."

They sat in silence and began to set up their sleeping arrangements. It was Kan who would awake in the night with an idea. He rolled over in his sleep and shot straight up.

"I know exactly what we'll do." Kan said triumphantly. He got up as others began to stir and turn to him.

"So, what is it?" Aer asked. "It isn't violent, is it?"

"Not in a direct sense." Kan answered. "No one would think twice of going against an entire army of _benders_."

"What?" Mizu said sleepily.

"We're going to make a city only for benders and create a new nation that we can live in

**An all bender city**!"


	2. A BRIGHTER FUTURE

_**Book 2: ICE**_

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

_**A BRIGHTER FUTURE**_

"So, that's your master plan?" Mizu asked as she ducked under a branch in the undergrowth.

"Think of it!" Kan pleaded with her. "An entire city of people just like you. Everyone in the same boat. People who finally understand you." Kan had a smile on his face when he said the last part. Aer noticed it.

"That's great and all, but where are we going to find benders?" Aer asked. "We may be the only ones."

"Actually, we aren't." Kizu said shyly as he walked past the three people.

"What do you mean?" Mizu asked.

"Well, I stayed in a small village once, Gang Hi. While I was there, I found some others benders."

"Really?" Kan asked excitedly. "Well, who were they?"

"Well…I don't know their names." Kizu blushed. "I only saw them bending from a distance."

"So, you don't even know if they were benders at all?" Bakiko butted in.

"No, I do know." Kizu explained. "They were bending things, I just didn't let them know I was watching."

"So you were snooping?" Aer asked.

"Can we drop the twenty questions all ready?" Kizu pleaded. "I saw benders in Gang Hi, and if they are there they must be in other places."

"Sounds like good logic." Jip stated as she jumped onto a rock and looked around.

"Yes, it _sounds_ that way but we don't know if it's true." Bakiko contradicted her. Jip stared at him.

"Well, at least we know there are some in Gang Hi." Jip said.

"Yeah, but even with benders, where will we build this city?" Aer asked Kan.

"I hadn't thought of that." Kan scratched his chin and pondered the situation for a moment.

"Oh, looks like that idea was shot down." Bakiko commented. "With nowhere to put these benders, it doesn't even matter that they're out there."

"Well, there is one place." Mizu said softly. The group turned to her and looked her over.

"Well, where is it?" Aer asked. Kan was the most hopeful of the entire group.

"There's a place near the north of this continent. It's in a secluded place with a spring and a nice natural feature to defend us." Mizu said.

"Yeah, but where exactly?" Bakiko asked.

"We need to know a specific location." Kizu stated.

"It's somewhere in the north, just past where the mountain range dies. It is an entire crater filled with glowing green crystals." Mizu said. "Of course, there was a fight there between me and Zhong. I don't know how much is still intact or if the army knows of the place."

"Well, were there men with him?" Kan asked slyly.

"No. It was just him and that…never mind." Mizu quickly got Koh off her mind and settled back into her paces.

"Then I doubt that any of his men would be able to pin point where you were." Kan said satisfied. "We'll build our city there. Now all we need are benders to fill it with."

"As if that will be easy." Bakiko sighed.

"It will. We already know Gang Hi has some." Kan said. "There must be other cities on the way that have some too."

"Again, good logic." Kizu said with a heave.

"So, are we agreed?" Kan looked around the site, looking for any faces to agree with his master plan.

"I'll agree to it." Jip shouted out. Ran-fo also raised his hand.

"If Ran-fo thinks it is best, then I'll also agree." Bakiko said as he also raised his hand.

"And since he's the stand in leader, I'll go with him." Kizu said as he sheepishly raised his hand.

"Everyone knows I'm the leader, but all right." Kan muttered under his breath. He looked at Mizu.

She looked him over and proudly raised her hand. Aer was the only one left.

"Come on." Kan pleaded. "Jip was the first to consent. You've got to do what she wants."

Aer looked away from him and heavily sighed.

"This city will be the death of us, mark my words." She raised her hand.

"And that's why you agreed." Kan almost laughed. They were heading for a brighter future.

"And what would we call this new, bright city?" Aer asked as she got to her feet, eager to get on their way."

"It would be a powerful city, one that was impenetrable.

**Ba Sing Se!"**

* * *

The Captain had a whole new set of problems to deal with. He was kneeling before the Master's throne as sweat began to pour down his face.

"You were under the command of General Zhong, were you not?"

"Yes, Master."

"Did you see this supposed battle he had with the northern girl?"

"No, no one was with him, Master."

"Then you cannot confirm that the war hero had made contact with one of those benders?"

"This is true."

"Very well. And you have told me all you know of his confrontation with the kids in the eastern mountains?"

"All that I know. He fought with the air girl and then the boy. From what we saw, it looked as if he was bending as well."

"Nonsense! It was a trick of those vile benders! Degrading the General to the last moment."

"But sir, we don't know where his body went." The Master's face contorted in his seat and his eyes shifted on the Captain.

"Then why did I receive the message that Zhong was dead?"

"There was…an explosion of some sort. Zhong never came down and we found parts of his armor in the water."

"Then he may live yet."

"But from what our naval fleet tells us, the kids were seen leaving the mountain. If Zhong had not come down by then, then surely he is gone."

The Master rose violently. "Are you daring to question why I brought you here?"

"No! You summoned me to devise a plan for attack based upon previous encounters. But, sir, we have seen none."

"You just told me that you saw part of his fight on the mountain."

"But you said yourself that it was an illusion!"

The Master threw his arms up and the Captain laid himself flat on the floor. "Please have mercy!"

"Fine, I will." The Master let his anger fall as he moved to a curtain in his wall. "Keep a look out for those kids. And if Zhong is alive I want him brought back here to receive his full honor."

"Yes, Master" The Captain got up and turned towards the door.

"Captain." The Captain stopped in his boots.

"Yes, Master."

"Thank you, for my new pet." The Master chuckled as the Captain almost collapsed in the door way. The Master pulled aside the curtain and laughed as Alpha tried to struggle against the iron bars keeping him from his bright future.


	3. THE KNOWLEDGE SPIRIT

_**Book 2: ICE**_

_**CHAPTER 3:**_

_**THE KNOWLEDGE SPIRIT**_

The forest began to grow denser as they moved further in. The trees seemed to shift into unique positions. "Kan, we've been walking for a week and a half. Can't we stop?" Mizu begged.

"Why? We haven't even seen a city yet." Kan was determined as ever to get to a city and start the search for benders.

"Maybe we are going in the wrong direction." Bakiko said. "You aren't really the best at directions." Kan tossed a water whip back at him. Bakiko howled and covered his face.

"Or we're going straight towards a bender civilization." Kan said.

"I thought our goal was to make one of those." Mizu stated. Kan shot her a look and Aer gave a small laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Kan snapped, his moodiness returning.

"It was a good joke." Aer commented.

"Yeah, I never saw you laugh at one of Long-hin's." Kan pushed through a tall bush and stopped.

A giant, palace like structure was settled out of place in the middle of a large clearing. No trees were near it, surrounding it in a tall wall of wood. Weird contraptions were spinning and whirling in large stone circles that were separated into four courtyards around the palace. There were two large, blank stone doors that stood solid and grim at the top of a small staircase. Kan began to move towards it.

"What are you doing?" Aer asked as she grabbed him on the shoulder and tried to pull him back.

"I'm going inside." Kan said as if Aer was out of her mind.

"We don't even know what's in there." Aer looked over a tall post in the center of a stone circle, glowing pieces of yellow metal spinning in it. "I don't think whatever is in there will be happy to see us."

"Clearly whoever built this has a ton of money." Kan said. "And it must have taken ages to make all this, unless they had some bending help."

"Are you trying to say that the owner of this…palace is a bender?" Kizu asked.

"It's probable." Kan nodded his head a bit, the mere thought of another bender driving Kan almost mad. "I just want to see the owner of the estate!"

A tree crashed to the ground behind them. The shouts of men and cannons could be heard, though they sounded far off. Aer sighed.

"Well, we don't have a choice now." Bakiko complained. "Unless we want a face full of fire, we should go in and hope that they're hospitable."

With no other alternative, the group ran towards the stone doors. There was no knocker and when Kan pushed on them, they remained tight. "Stand back!" Kan shouted. He stepped back a few steps and prepared himself. He ran at the door and slammed the palms of his hands onto it.

Instead of breaking the doors apart as Kan had hoped, his hands stuck to the door.

"Kan!" Mizu shouted. She turned to the forest and saw more trees beginning to fall behind them. "Break them down already."

"My hands are stuck." Kan shouted as he tried to pry his hands away.

"Here, I'll get it." Aer said as she moved behind Kan. He spun around and held her hands out towards Kan. She yanked them back as if she was pulling on something heavy. A large gust of wind blew towards them, successfully lifting Kan into the air, though his palms remained planted on the stone door way.

Then, two large blue circles formed around Kan's hands. They began to dance across the blank door, creating weird patterns and designs. The two circles around Kan's hands were now the eyes of a large owl depiction. The doors began to crack and they split in half. Kan fell forward onto the stone floor as the doors echoed throughout the large palace.

The group rushed in as the doors creaked again and slammed shut. The green flames on the wall illuminated the foyer. It had tall columns that supported the upper floors. Potted plants were held in small niches in the walls and a fountain poured out into a basin and then a river ahead of them. Small wooden bridges crossed these small trickles as they sped outwards through small holes to water the gardens out back. Tall windows let sunlight flow in, bouncing off decorative mirrors in the walls and giving the place an unearthly feel.

"I don't think we're in the world anymore." Mizu murmured as she stepped further into the foyer. She walked over to the beautiful fountain and stuck her hand in it. Instantly, a golden streak appeared and began to swirl in the fountain before draining into the smaller trickles of water.

"Careful!" Kan shouted.

"I thought you wanted us to go in here?" Aer snapped.

"Yeah, but I didn't think this would be the inside." Kan defended.

"Yeah, because the outside made it look like such a dump." Bakiko stated. There was an awkward silence as they moved into the palace. A rustling sound was heard from above and the kids saw a large, dark figure descend upon them. It stopped and turned its head to them.

"What business do you have in this library?" the owl asked with a stern voice.

"This is a library?" Kizu asked. "I thought it was a palace."

"Knowledge deserves to be revered as much." The owl responded. "Now, I ask what your business in here is?"

"We were being chased by some…predators.' Aer began, choosing her words carefully. The owl stooped lower and stared her in the eye. Its eyes were dark and deep, yet they shone with an odd light at the same time. It seemed as if he was judging more then her looks. "We only wanted a place to stay. I am sorry for the intrusion." Aer bowed, grateful to break the gaze between her and the bird.

The owl straightened up and nodded. "I will allow you to stay for a few moments and catch your breath." The owl responded. "The army can be a royal pain at times." Aer's eyebrows perked up.

"How did you know..." Aer began to ask before the owl cut her off.

"You are Aer, are you not?" the owl spun its head around and glared at her. The rest of the group backed up and shoved Aer a few steps in front of them, throwing her under the bus so to speak.

"Yes, I am." The owl turned and, from a shadowy bookcase, a fox/coyote walked forward, a scroll gripped in its jaws.

"The fox!" Jip shouted as she stepped forward. The fox/coyote nodded in acknowledgment and handed the scroll to the owl's outstretched wing. The owl took it and flipped it up in front of him. It opened and he looked it over.

"Yes, the Runaways." The owl nodded and moved the scroll around for Aer to see. The group stared in awe as their story lay before them, just as the scroll had magically done weeks before.

"So, that little guy works for you?" Bakiko asked as he looked to the fox/coyote.

"He is one of many knowledge seekers." The owl corrected. "He scours the globe, retrieving the latest news and historic documents and brings them to me. It is how I acquired so many book and inventions, some of which were only mere plans."

"But why did he get our story?" Kan asked.

"I will answer that when your destinies become known." The owl replied. He rolled up the scroll and bowed to the Knowledge seeker. The fox grabbed it and trotted back to the shadows. "Now, if you are staying here, I will show you to some nice resting areas. Anyone have a preference of genre?"

"I always like a good mystery story." Kizu said.

"Good. I do have many good mysteries near the northwest section on the fifth floor. I believe there is a nice armchair with your name on it." The owl turned and escorted them around his giant library. He showed them vast collections of romance stories and pictures of ancient creatures that were on their way to extinction. He showed them his observation deck, complete with fascinating instruments to search the stars with. He had comedies and plays and flyers dictating when parties were being held. In short, he had everything.

Except for one thing.

They were crossing a mid section, halfway up in the library when Jip looked up at the tall domed roof above her. She noticed win chimes dangling from above and stopped. She looked around and made sure the rest of the group were far enough away. She sent a wave of air into the wind chimes, setting off a melody of song. She stopped and listened for a while, gazing at the rows of books in the halls around her.

That's when she saw them.

"Mister owl," Jip began as she walked to a railing.

"Yes, little girl?" the owl replied with a small grin.

"What are those empty halls for?" Jip pointed to a large stone arch in the hallway to the south of them. It was larger then any other door way they had seen before and had a large, blank plague over the entrance. Yet inside, it was black and empty. There were four of these halls, each positioned opposite the other in four directions. One to the north, one to the south, one to the east, and one to the west.

The owl walked over to Jip's side and bent down to her. "Those are large halls, dedicated to the history of the world." The owl told her.

"But, why are they so big and empty?" Jip asked. "Why not put whatever history you are saving for those halls and put them in with the other history books?"

The owl chuckled and shook his head. "Because those books are old history books. Those halls are dedicated to the history that will happen."

"But what can be that big?"

"You will see."

"So what? They are just empty halls." Mizu said. She gave a fart noise and shook her head. "Who cares what the old bird puts it them?" The owl rounded on her and gave a loud screech. His neck extended, almost representing a serpent.

"I should think you would be very interested in what will one day fill those halls, Mizu. You are the one the spirits are most displeased with. It was because of them that your past is shaded with regret and loneliness. It is in those halls that the world will hear the story of Mizu and her quest for her parents."

Mizu stepped back a bit as the owl retreated a small ways. "What do you know of my past?" Mizu snapped at the bird. "What happened to me?"


	4. THE DEPARTURE

_**Book 2: ICE**_

_**CHAPTER 4:**_

_**THE DEPARTURE**_

"Tell me! What happened to my parents?" Mizu shouted at the owl. She had small tears in her eyes as she begged the noble owl. "You said that these halls would be filled with my story! What did you mean?"

"I meant that you would one day change the course of the world because of your past, your history." The owl replied. "One of those great halls will continue forever because of your journey. It is up to you to fulfill it."

"Why won't you tell me now?" Mizu was almost in hysterics. Kizu ran forward to try and calm her down.

"Until you know your destiny, I cannot say."

"You told us that when we walked in! Is there anything you can tell us now?" The owl turned his head away from Mizu as he thought his words through carefully. He ruffled his feathers and turned to her.

"I can tell you that your journey starts with the spirits, a certain Koh to be exact." Mizu calmed down for a moment as the owl stared her in the face. "You must find a spirit gate and enter the Spirit World to find him. He is awfully sour after your last bought."

"Wait, he was the one I fought?" Mizu asked in amazement. "He was the one I remember from my childhood."

"Yes. He holds the key to your past. But take caution." The owl raised a feather. "He is a face stealer. If you look at him with any expression, he will steal your face to add to his collection. You have escaped him once and he will be hungry to get revenge upon you."

"I understand." Mizu said as she straightened herself. She wiped the tears from her eyes and patted Kizu on the back. "Now, where can I find an entrance to the Spirit World?"

"It will be easy with the solstice approaching." The owl said. "The line between the worlds will be blurred and you can slip in easily."

"But how can I do that? I don't know any special rituals or anything." Mizu pointed out. The owl ruffled his feathers again.

"Take some of the fountain water in a vial. It is spirit water. Drink it when standing at a spirit gate before the sun sets and you should enter the world."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you will get painful stomach aches for the next couple of days." The owl said flatly. Mizu rolled her eyes and bowed her head. She turned to the group, which had until now been silent.

"I am sorry, but I have to do this. I need to know who I am and where I came from." Mizu said to the group.

"It's okay. We understand." Aer said. Kan's face was emotionless as always, partly due to the awkward mask.

"If it's something that you have to do then you should do it." Kizu stated.

"Thank you." Mizu said with a smile. "But, I cannot make the journey alone."

No one cared to step forward as Mizu looked at everyone with begging eyes. It was Ran-fo that stepped forward. He nodded his head and walked to Mizu's side.

"Well, I can't leave my brother unprotected." Bakiko said as he rolled his eyes. He stepped forward and joined them at Mizu's side. "I'll join you too."

"Well, then what are we to do?" Kizu asked. "They're off on an adventure and what are we doing?"

"We're going to find benders." Kan snapped at him. "You three can meet us at the crystal crater after Mizu's done with her mommy business." Mizu gave Kan a look and turned towards the owl.

"We will leave as soon as we get our things." Mizu bowed to the owl and ran off to their rest area.

* * *

The soldiers were cutting through the thick forest, yet the trees seemed to resist their forward advances. "Are we having some difficulties?" the commander asked.

"Yeah. We can't seem to get through here." One of the soldiers said as he and another soldier rested from trying to slice through the thick foliage. "Something is definitely behind these trees that doesn't want to be seen."

"Well, keep at it." The commander said as he turned away. "They have to come down sooner or later." The commander turned to another flank of the waiting army, where a large saw was slicing into the thick trunks of Wan Shi Tong's defense.

* * *

Mizu had her pack settled and was waiting by the fountain, where a Knowledge seeker dipped a vial into the waters. The water shifted to a glowing blue and swirled in the basin. Wan Shi Tong bent down and corked the vial and displayed two to the waiting party. "These vials contain spirit water for your entrance into the spirit realm."

The vial was cone shaped with three braids of brown leather attached to the bottom. It was covered in blue fabric and had a crescent moon stopper. The other vial had two brown leather straps hanging from the bottom and was covered in grey fabric with a seashell as a stopper. Wan Shi Tong slipped the moon vial over Mizu's head and the seashell vial over Bakiko's.

Mizu held the vial in her hand. The water inside could be seen through the crystal top of the vial. It glowed blue and shone brightly, illuminating her face. "Now, there is enough for one sip in each vial." The owl explained.

"Then what about Ran-fo?" Bakiko asked.

"He will not need it." The owl stated. He bent down and stared deep into Ran-fo's eyes. "No, fate will allow him free passage, so long as he is holding tight to one of you."

"Okay…" Bakiko said slowly as he looked his little brother.

Mizu uncorked he vial and let the water swirl in her hand. Wan Shi Tong gave her a small gaze as the water sped up. "It's beautiful. It's…"

* * *

_Rain was beginning to fall as they soared through the air. The vial was in her hand and the spirit water swirling in her hand. The body was lying on the bison as three people and a bear looked on. She grabbed the body and held it close to her chest. The scar was deep and red in his back. It was Jip…yet it was a boy. She placed the water over the wound and it disappeared into the boy's dead body. It felt like Jip, yet it was a boy. The group was completely silent as they waited to see if the water would work. _

* * *

Mizu snapped out of her vision and shook her head. The water had slipped back into the vial and Aer and Bakiko were looking her over.

"Are you okay?" Aer asked as she checked her head for a fever. "You just got that blank stare on your face."

"Yes, I'm fine." Mizu replied. She slipped the vial back over her head and bowed to the owl. "Where can we find a spirit gate?"

"There is one off in the woods." Wan Shi Tong described. "It is a large rock with a large red gem placed on the top. After the climb, stand on the stone as the sun sets and take your sip. You should enter the spirit world if it is done correctly. A word of caution." Mizu and Bakiko moved in closer. "If you do not leave the spirit world before the solstice ends, you will become trapped in the realm until the next solstice."

"Understood" Mizu said. She bowed to Wan Shi Tong and turned to the party. "We will meet you in Ba Sing Se."

"We'll save you a spot." Kizu said as he waved to them. The large stone doors opened and Mizu, Ran-fo, and Bakiko exited into the wilderness. It was then that they heard the undeniable sound of a saw. The shouts of men could be heard just beyond the barrier of trees.

"Uh oh." Bakiko whispered. He turned around and ran towards Wan Shi Tong, whom was standing in the door way. "So, are you going to give us any help here?"

"Didn't I already give you spirit water?" the knowledge spirit asked.

"I mean with these soldiers." Bakiko said as he gestured to the forest wall.

"I can give you no further help than I already have." The owl responded. The owl backed up as the doors began to swing shut.

"No, wait!" The doors slammed shut as Mizu made to get the owl's attention. The designs on the door vanished and the trio were left in the open as the men began to make progress.

"Well, I say we head in that direction." Mizu said as she looked to a small hole in the wall of trees. "We can double back and head towards that stone thing after a short time."

"Yeah, but what about the others?" Bakiko asked. Mizu stopped and looked around her.

"Well, we have to take out that saw before it can breach those trees." Mizu pointed out. She began to run towards the loud sound of metal on wood. She burst through the trees, landing between two soldiers. She launched the two into the air with two pillars of earth and then sliced through the handles of the saw with a well aimed water whip.

The saw flapped in the trunk of a tree and slipped sideways, narrowly missing Bakiko who had launched himself into the clearing. "Are you trying to kill me?" Bakiko asked as he made sure his arm was still properly attached.

"No, but I think they are." Mizu blocked a sword and thrust the guy attached into a tree. Bakiko moved the bark off of a tree and began shooting the wood chips into the approaching swarm of men. They finished off the men and then retreated quickly into the forest. The commander had already sent a messenger hawk to the other patrols however and more troops would be quickly moving towards Wan Shi Tong's library.

They raced over the horizon and disappeared into even more dense woods. They decided to camp for the night. Mizu could not sleep though. The solstice was tomorrow and she would finally know who she was.


	5. THE WAR ALLIANCE

_**Book 2: ICE**_

_**CHAPTER 5:**_

_**THE WAR ALLIANCE**_

Oma stroked the bird and released it back into the air. It fluttered in the wind for a few moments and then sped off towards the mountain top where Shu sat in wait. He opened his hand and caught the bird. He stroked it and removed the note from its small leg.

**TONIGHT.**

Shu laughed to himself and waved to Oma. She tried to cover her obvious smile but it was fruitless. She got up and prepared to leave until that night. He stopped on the top step and looked down at the street running along Oma's gate. "What is that?" Shu stopped and peered down as a long train of carriages pulled to a stop outside the mansion.

A tall, muscular and handsome man stepped out of the front carriage. He had a strong chin and black, almost curly hair. He wore shining boots and had a large cloak draped around his shoulders. His footmen were hastening to get the luggage out of the racks on the carriages. The man walked towards the front door, where a large number of guards had assembled in honor of the arrival. The governor stood at the top of his stairs as the man walked up them, head held high and a smile stretched across his face.

"Welcome, Shishou." The governor allowed the man to kneel before him and kiss his hand. "We gladly accept you into our home."

"It is a pleasure to be so gladly received by someone so powerful." Shishou replied. He got to his feet and was escorted away by a group of giggling maids.

"This doesn't look good." Shu said out loud. He looked to Oma's balcony. She was leaning over the side of her balcony as she looked down at the new arrival. She quickly turned to Shu and motioned for him to wait for a moment.

Oma sprinted into the house and opened her door. Shishou was leaned against the door frame, a rose held in his hand. He gave her a smile to make knees weak and casually handed her the rose.

"A small beauty for the most beautiful vision in the world." He said with a small lip curl. He tickled her chin and leaned in for a kiss, which was met with a rose in the mouth.

Shishou spat out most of the petals and gave Oma a fierce look. "I don't kiss the first ass I see. I wait for the stallion." Oma quipped as she made to slam the door shut. Shishou's hand stopped the door and forced it open again.

"I'm afraid your stallion has already come." Shishou proclaimed. Her father appeared next to Shishou, a small and almost embarrassed smile on his face.

"He is your suitor, Oma. Show him some respect at least." Her father pleaded with her.

"My…"

"Suitor. I means I will marry you."

"I know what it means, I want to know why I have one."

"Well," her father began as he scratched his head. "Pathigo has never been one to have the best military. That's Kilmojo for you. We don't have enough troops to protect us from these savage benders we've been hearing about. Shishou is from a largevillage, but they are notorious for their valiant and numerous soldiers who are ready to fight in an instant."

"So, you want me to marry the first dud you could find?"

"Yes…I mean no." He father fixed his hair as Shishou gave an angry glare at the governor. Oma smiled slyly. "We need the protection, Oma. And your marriage to Shishou will help cement that for us. Don't you want the best protection for these people?"

"I do, father." Oma replied. "But I do not love Shishou."

"Oh, well if you've found someone with a bigger one that Shishou that I'm all for it." Shishou once again gave an angry stare at the governor as he rolled his head and threw his hand into the air.

"I have found someone with a larger army than any village could provide." Oma boasted. She grabbed her father's hand and dragged him onto the balcony. "It's him." She pointed to Shu, who was still waiting on top of the mountain.

Her father's eyes almost popped out of his eyes. "What!" He reeled his daughter in and tightened his grip on her wrist. Shu was up in an instant as Shishou ducked onto the balcony and began to stare at the man the uproar was about. "Do you know who that is?"

"Yes, his name is Shu." Oma answered. Her father almost snapped her wrist in half.

"So, have you met?!"

"Uh…no."

"Do not lie to me!" the governor was growing purple in the head and a vein was beginning to throb in his temple. "Have you ever met in person with that man?!"

"No." Oma lied to save her wrist and life. Her father pushed her back, causing her to trip o the hem of her dress and stumble to the ground.

"Do you even know who that is?"

"I told you. His name is Shu." Oma began to crawl back to the wall.

"Did you know that that man is the son of the king of Kilmojo? Did you know he was a prince to our rival city?!"

Oma caught her breath and grabbed her chest. Shu was a prince. Not only that, but he was from Kilmojo.

"No. I did not know that." Oma truthfully replied. She lowered her head as her father backed away from her.

"I forbid you from seeing him again, in fact, I ban you from this balcony." Her father stammered as he backed up as his color began to return to a normal color for human beings. He shook his head and walked back into the room. "I want the best iron used on those bars. I want them to be so small that a mouse would have trouble fitting through them."

Maids went bumbling about as Shishou pulled Oma from the balcony and laid her on her bed. She tried to get away, to rush out onto the balcony and say one last thing to Shu, but Shishou held her down. "No more secret lovers. You've got me now. And I'm the stallion." Shishou gave a smug little smirk as carpenters began flooding the room as the governor barked more orders.

The bars were being cemented to the floor of the doorway around the balcony. The songbird flitted towards the windows but was swatted away by impatient maids. It gave one last sharp trill before it departed to Shu, who was watching the prison being formed before his eyes.

Oma eventually wrestled Shishou off of her and ran to the balcony archway, trying to reach out to the bird. Her freedom was gone as the carpenters pulled her away and finished placing the bars.

"I want a twenty four hour surveillance on this door. No one is to go in or out, understood?" the governor barked to his guards before he left the room. He stopped and turned back to Oma, who was leaning against the cold rods of imprisonment. "Your maids should bring you your food for the remainder of your stay here, at least until your marriage to Shishou. Given time you will forget your stupid little flirt." He gestured Shishou to leave and then locked the door behind him, sealing Oma in until diner was brought to her room.

Oma gave a loud, harsh cry and slumped to the floor in front of her only portal to the outside world. She let the tears fall as she tried helplessly to even fit two fingers into the spaces between bars. She gave another cry and held her head in her hands.

It was over for certain.

This war was taking its toll on everything. 


	6. THE GATEWAY

_**Book 2: ICE**_

_**CHAPTER 6:**_

_**THE GATEWAY**_

Mizu cleared the trees aside with a swipe of her hand. Bakiko followed behind her with Ran-fo's hand held tightly in his. "Careful of that branch." Bakiko said as he pointed out the large obstruction to his younger brother. Ran-fo rolled his eyes and stepped over the branch as if it was a pebble. Mizu gave a quick look back to see what the issue was. She gave a small laugh to herself as she made sure they were going in the right direction. "What?"

"Nothing." Mizu answered Bakiko. Bakiko made a face and pulled Ran-fo behind him as he walked up to Mizu's side.

"What?" Bakiko asked. "What's funny?"

"Nothing. I was just laughing at how much you take care of your brother." Mizu explained.

"Well if I don't who will?" Bakiko snapped.

"Himself. He can see can't he?"

"Yeah, but he still hasn't spoken yet." Bakiko pointed out. "Doesn't give you much faith that he'll ever be able to survive without me."

"As true as that is, I still believe he's able to understand things." Mizu said. She looked down at the compass. She parted another section of trees and stopped.

The rock was huge. It stood taller than anything around it and no shrubbery dared to grow on its hard surface. The sun was high in the sky and beginning to descend. "We better hurry." Mizu said as she examined the mere size of the rock.

* * *

The Captain bent down and examined the large path of trees that had been cut clean away. "I think we've found them." He said quietly as the commander bent down to him.

"Are you certain?" the commander asked. "You do have previous experience with these people."

"This is true." The Captain confirmed. "And this is a true sign of bending." The commander patted him on the shoulder as he straightened up. He motioned his army as they began moving forward, the saws cutting the trees away as effortlessly as Mizu had bent them.

* * *

Mizu climbed to the top of the tall rock and looked around. True to what Wan Shi Tong had said, there was a large red gem set into the top of the rock. Mizu bent down and swatted some dirt off of the gem and laughed. "It's here." She stood up and looked to the sky.

"Well of course it is." Bakiko told her. "I don't think the owl would have tried to kill us without the others."

"He is a smart owl." Mizu said as the anticipation of finding out about her parents began to mount inside of her. "I wouldn't rule that method out of the question. Do you have your vial?"

"Yes, it's around my neck." Bakiko said as he pulled the vial from under the neck of his parka. "Unless I lot my head, I don't think I would have lost it that fast."

As if to make his jest come true, an arrow narrowly missed his head. Mizu turned to see a group of archers below them. A large catapult was being wheeled in as well. "This doesn't look good." Mizu said as she got to her feet and caught an arrow with airbending. She shot it back down and bent the earth around the rock into a large trench. A whistling sound filled the air and Bakiko turned to see two flaming rocks heading for them from behind.

Bakiko pushed Ran-fo out of the way as Mizu stopped the rocks in mid flight and threw them back the way they had come. Another barrage of arrows came from the east and another from behind Mizu. "Are they everywhere?" Bakiko asked.

"I would say yes." Mizu said as she looked over the edge and saw a large circle of troops racing towards the rock from all sides. Hooks were trying to grip the sides of the rock, yet none could reach the top. Bakiko shot a fireball towards a rope of men trying to climb up. The archers once again fired a volley of shots.

Mizu spun around and shot a wave of air at the men and backed up. Three arrows flew from behind her and almost knocked her off her feet. One of them went gleaming into the setting sun.

The arrow had nicked the vial around her neck and was carrying it over the other side of the rock. "No!" Mizu cried as she dove to get it. It slipped over the side and a dull thud could be heard on the rock below. She peered over and dodged a spear that aimed for her head. She shot a fire ball onto him and he recoiled in pain. The vial could not be seen on any ledge beneath her.

The arrow had it pinned to a tree, hanging above the commander's head. The commander looked above his head as the vial dangled, grazing his hair. He grabbed it and pulled it off of the arrow a sly smile on his face. He held it in his hands and chuckled. "Is this yours?" the commander asked as he held the vial up to Mizu, who could be made out at the top of the rock.

Mizu once again looked to the sky and saw the sun already dipping behind the trees. She got to her feet and gave a large thrust. The commander and some soldiers were lifted from the ground and flew headlong onto the rock. Mizu bent down and grabbed the vial. "Thank you." Mizu said. She ran to the red stone set into the ground.

She tripped and fell onto her face, the vial rolling out of her hand. She turned to see the commander holding her ankle tightly and reaching to his side to withdraw his dagger. Mizu gave him a sharp kick and tried to get up. She felt the commander rear forward and fall onto her. The dagger glinted to her right and she threw out an arm to grab his wrist. They became locked in a battle over the dagger. The commander was pressing down hard on her. Mizu kicked him in he chest and pushed him off the rock with a concentrated air blast.

Mizu gathered her breath and checked her wrist. A small slit was growing red. She held it and made for her vial. "Mizu! The sun." Bakiko shouted as he thrust a wall of earth in front of himself as some soldiers made to attack him and Ran-fo. Bakiko smashed his vial on the ground and conjured the water into his hand. It began to glow and soldiers rushed forward. Bakiko shot it at them, forgetting briefly that he needed it.

"Bakiko, get onto the gem!" Mizu shouted as she began to duel a group of soldiers, a fire whip flaring in her hands. More men reached the top and began o surround them. Catapults resumed and Bakiko had to dodge a large flaming rock. Ran-fo was sitting on the gem, refusing to lift a hand. It was then that it struck Mizu.

Was Ran-fo able to bend?

Mizu saw the sun's final rays fill the sky. She threw a large wall of fire at the soldiers and ran to Ran-fo. She grabbed him tight and uncorked her vial. "Bakiko, it is now or never!"

Bakiko summoned the spirit water again and ran to Mizu's side. He downed it and Mizu tipped he vial into her mouth.

"On my count!" one of the men said.

A circle of archers aimed their crossbows at the three children standing on the red gem. "Three, two, one!" His arm lowered and the arrows flew.

The sun set.

Mizu instantly felt a large sucking motion take place as her body seemed to fade. She felt something very soft hit her chest and she slipped away. Something was tightly holding onto her side and seemed to be dragging her down. It increased in strength and she felt as if she would be torn in half.

Something was screaming in her ears. It felt like death. Then, something slithered around in the darkness that was now pressing on her eyes. Then she lost all feeling.

* * *

_She was in a fine lit hall. A young man with a scar was walking across the wooden floor. "It's almost like a dream." The young man said softly as he ran his hand across the tall wall that held a roofed throne. A golden dragon was behind it, with golden flames making a firry golden wall behind the throne and its columns. A girl was standing in the back as the man ascended and sat on his throne. He chuckled to himself, the scar on his left eye seeming normal in the light._

"_I can imagine. You've come a long way." The girl said as she walked forward. She had brown hair and tan skin, just as Mizu did. "I wouldn't have expected to be friends with the Fire Lord in all my times living in the Southern Water Tribe. Even with you chasing us."_

"_But now, we're friends." Zuko stated proudly as he smiled at Katara. _

"_Yes, but what do you plan to do now?" Katara asked as Aang and Mai entered the room._

"_I agree, Zuko." Aang said as he walked forward. "If peace is our goal, then we should first focus on taking care of the Fire Nation Colonies in the Earth Kingdom."_

"_You're right." Zuko agreed. "I'm sure there will be rebellions by the Earth Kingdom with the war over."_

"_I'll take Appa over and try and give you some protection before you arrive." Aang said as he bowed to Zuko._

"_Yeah that would be helpful." Zuko chuckled. "There is just one thing I have to do before I leave for the colonies."_

"_What's that?" Katara asked. _

"_I'm going to pay my father a small visit. There's something I've been meaning to ask him for a long time." Zuko said as he ran his hand along the side of his throne._

"_All right then." Mai said as she mockingly bowed. "I'll go with the air kid for now. I'll meet you over there."_

"_Katara, if you could find Toph and Sokka, we can get going." Aang said to her._

"_I'm pretty sure Sokka's either with dad or Suki." Katara answered him._

"_And what about Iroh? I would have thought you would want him over there as well." Mai said as she stared at Aang._

"_Well, I'm new to this whole official Avatar business." Aang said sheepishly. "I only became an officially recognized Avatar yesterday." Aang gave a small laugh and turned to leave the room. "Don't worry, I know who to talk to about spiritual stuff."_

_Aang threw the curtain behind him and left out into the hall. Katara left after him to search for Toph, leaving Mai and Zuko alone in the hall._

"_So, what are you going to ask your father about?" Mai asked Zuko._

"_I am going to ask him about something that I miss most of all." Zuko said with a small frown on his face. He rose and…_

* * *

Mizu's eyes snapped open and she rubbed her head. Her side was still sore and she turned over to see Ran-fo lying asleep on the platform next to her. She looked around and saw large stone pillars and arches rising out of the desert around them. Large beasts with wings and the size of whales were flying in the sky above them.

"Ran-fo.." Mizu said as she tried to wake him with bending.

Nothing.

She could not bend in the Spirit World. She tried again and still yielded no results. "What's going on?" Mizu asked herself. It was then that she noticed something wrong.

"Where's Bakiko?" He was missing. She once again looked around at her surroundings and suddenly felt a very disturbing feeling come over her. She saw the sand beneath them move and shift as something large began to snake through it.

A column of sand shot into the air as the head of a fly began buzzing out of the sand. It had the body of a snake which ended in the tail of a scorpion. It had a weird kind of yellow puss seeping out of its mouth. "Ran-fo." Mizu whispered as she tried to shake him awake. "Ran-fo."

"You have come at last, Mizu!" the thing said. The tail began to curl as the creature blinked its eyes. "I am here to take you away."

It gave a large hiss and lunged forward.


	7. RECRUITING

_**Book 2: ICE**_

_**CHAPTER 7:**_

_**RECRUITING**_

"We've been walking forever." Kizu complained as he trudged along. He fixed the pack on his back and sighed. "Are we going to stop anytime soon?"

"I don't think so." Aer called back to him. She helped Jip up a large rock and then pushed Kizu up with a small platform of air. Kan was far ahead of them, his cloak dragging in the leaves behind him.

"You never know." Jip told Aer. "Kan may finally find that city he was looking for."

"I do wonder though, where did that army outside go?" Kizu asked as he looked around. "I say we stop until we know where they are."

"I would rather just keep walking." Aer told him as she hurried along.

"Why?" Kizu asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Well, if you know where they are, then they know where you are." Aer pointed out to him. "See how that doesn't work?"

"I guess." Kizu sighed. "But if you two are so good at that Airbending then you can take them."

"But it isn't like an Air Nomad to use violence." Jip stated. "We only use it for defensive purposes." Kizu stopped in his tracks.

"A what?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"An Air Nomad." Jip said innocently. "We're traveling right now and going from place to place so we decided to go with nomad."

"So what…are you your own race now?"

"No. It's just a fancy title for an airbender." Aer explained.

"Would you guys cut the chatter already?" Kan grumbled as he stepped out onto a dirt road. He looked both ways and bent down to the ground. He placed his palm on the earth and closed his eyes. "Town is this way." Kan said as he got up and walked to the right.

"Energy thing?" Kizu asked.

"Yes." Aer replied as she checked both ways and then began to follow Kan down the road. It wasn't long before the dark and foreboding gates to the village appeared.

"Doesn't look very friendly." Kizu pointed out as he stared at the black posts with a long metal beam connecting them in a grim arch.

"Looks can be deceiving." Kan said as he touched his icy mask.

"Even so, I think we should at least have some disguises." Aer said as she walked to the front of the group. "Okay, I've only done this with small test subjects but I think I can reproduce the affects correctly on humans."

"What are you talking about?" Kan asked.

"Disguises." Aer said. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She hummed to herself and began to twirl her hands slowly. She then began to moves her hands in wide circles and run them up and down everyone in the group. She then gave a large breath out and opened her eyes. She lowered her hands and everyone suddenly felt like they were being sucked into a small tube. The feeling subsided in a moment but they felt different.

Kizu felt taller and looked down. He was wearing a long black cloak with hide boots and a brown tunic on. His dark hair was suddenly blonde and his eyes were green. He was also at least four inches taller.

Jip had on a pair of hide boots as well but her simple yellow frock and orange shawl were now black and brown respectively and her hair was now in a tight bun. She looked five years older and about six inches taller.

Aer had her hair in a braid as usual but her hat was missing. Her boots were now sandals and her overcoat was brown and she had extra buckles on her belt. Her pants were also black instead of brown.

Kan remained almost unchanged. He still had his black cloak and dark hair but his mask was gone along with his scar. He was now wearing a green tunic with beige pants and brown boots. His right hand was still charred black and dying though. Kan huffed and thrust the glove back on.

"Let's go then." Kan huffed as he entered the village.

"What is this exactly?" Kizu asked Aer as he strode over to her. It was awkward that he was now taller than her when he had been about two inches shorter than her before.

"It's Pigment Bending." Aer whispered as they entered the city.

"But I thought that only made you invisible." Kizu hissed.

"No. It also changes appearances."

"Of course." Kizu sighed. They wound their way through the streets which were filled with big intimidating men and the loud shouts of stern men. Kan paused and called them all closer to him.

"Okay, I say we split up and start looking for benders now." Kan said. "Meet at the other gate of the village after you've found some that are willing to leave. Tell them about their brighter future."

"About the all bender city?" Jip asked loudly. Kan stifled her and looked around.

"Yes." Kan answered as he released her. Jip massaged her mouth as she looked at Kan. "Anything to get them to come with us." Kan turned and walked towards the east part of the village while Aer and Jip walked towards the west. Kizu was left to search the east discreetly. Kizu reached a small tavern. He knocked on the door but he didn't have to bother about someone answering it.

The door flew off its hinges as a couple of brawlers tumbled out into the street. Kizu stepped back for a moment and then walked in. "Take it somewhere else you two!" the lady at the counter shouted to the two men. She rolled her eyes and set some clean mugs onto the shelf behind the bar. She had frizzy brown hair and had a red scarf tied around her neck. She had an apron tied around her waist and was wearing small sandals on her feet.

"What can I do for you sir?" the lady asked as she leaned over to Kizu.

"Oh, I'll…um…" Kizu fumbled, accidentally spilling a patron's drink as he knocked into the counter in his new height. "Sorry, sir."

"You're going t be sorry." The man said as he slung his arm around and knocked Kizu to the ground. Kizu slid across and knocked over a table, upsetting five more tavern goers.

"Oh for spirits sake." The bar lady said as she threw her rag onto the bar as the fight began to pick up. One brawler began throwing punches with the man at the bar while the other three wrenched chairs out from some men around them. Kizu blocked some of the blows and scrambled to safety under a table.

"Come out you whelp!" one of them said as he over turned the table.

"Hey! You got a problem or something?" one of the men at the table said. He got to his feet and shoved the man backwards and pounced on him. The entire tavern was soon full of shouts as the brawl increased. The bar lady could no longer hold the fight in.

"Come here boy!" one of the men shouted as he pushed Kizu onto the floor. He raised a fist to attack but Kizu quickly threw a blast of air at the man. He flew into the air and tumbled into three other men as he flew out the doorway. Kizu whipped up a large air current and threw al the men out on their faces. They wouldn't remember anything anyway.

The bar lady stood in awe as she stared at Kizu, her lip beginning to tremble. "What…" She rushed forward and slammed the door shut and turned to Kizu. "You just bent the air. You…"

"Well, if it helps break the ice." Kizu said as he got up. "I am a bender. I'm here with other benders as well. We…"

"There are more of you?" the lady asked in a amazement. She put a hand to her head and shook it roughly. "It isn't possible." She rushed to the bar and steadied herself against the hard wood.

"Yeah, there are four of us." Kizu explained as he walked up behind her. "We're here to find benders for our new city."

"A city of benders?!" she asked as she spun around.

"Yeah. With this army and everything we need to stick together." Kizu explained. "If we can gather all the benders together in a city, we can fight off these guys and win."

"But, I thought I was the only one." The lady said as she wiped the tear from her eye.

"What?" Kizu asked absent mindedly.

"If you are going to tell someone about a bender city, you should have made sure I was a bender before." The lady pointed out to him.

"Well, what's your name?" Kizu asked.

"Hitori." She answered as she held out a hand. Kizu shook it and went towards the door. "I don't think we should leave that way." Hitori pointed out.

"Good idea." Kizu agreed when he remembered the angry patrons lying in the snow outside. They slipped out the back door. Hitori ran to her room in a side room of the tavern and gathered some things in a sack for the journey. They slipped into the dark alley and made their way to the right and walked out from between two buildings.

A quick glance showed that the men were still squirming in the snow as they got up lazily and began to wander away. Kizu flipped the top of his black cloak to hide his face and walked silently towards the center of town. "Do you know of any other bender's?" Kizu asked Hitori as they walked.

"I know of one other." She said happily as she almost jumped to his side. "The man was always walking past my tavern and the candles would always increase in light. Sparks could be seen between his fingers."

"Sounds like signs of a bender to me." Kizu said as they hurried along. Kizu noticed the earth beneath Hitori's feet was suddenly getting muddy even though the snow drenched roads were pure white.

"How much practice have you had over this bending gift?" Kizu asked her.

"Almost none." She responded. "It isn't good to be caught bending, not with the army order and everything."

They turned a corner and Kizu walked into a woman with a tight bun in her hair, wearing a brown shawl over her black dress. "Sorry." Kizu stammered.

"Wait." The woman said. Even though the face looked five years older, it was still Jip's voice that came out of the nineteen year olds mouth. "Did you find a bender?'

"Yeah." Kizu said as he turned to Jip, having completely forgotten that she was different.

"I'm Hitori." Hitori introduced herself. The look on her face as she shook Jip's hand was almost reminiscent of Kan's face. Relief that people finally understood her was written all over her face.

"Jip, where are the others?" Kizu asked Jip.

"Aer and the man she found have already left to the other side of the village. Last time I heard, Kan had found at least another member." Jip explained. "But there's something odd going on here. Everyone is out and about and there are men with crossbows at every corner."

"Yes, the guard." Hitori said as she bowed her head. "More were going to arrive any moment."

"What do you mean there are guards coming here?" Kizu asked her.

"Well, it was last said that this big group of benders that killed the General Zhong were coming this way. They've been tracking them. They assume if they put up a blockade in every town around them that they can successfully trap them."

"And this is one of those towns?" Jip asked.

"Actually, this is a barracks of sorts for the soldiers. My tavern has been host to many drinking parties for them. More troops were coming here for training to be sent out to the towns." Hitori explained. "Didn't you know you walked into an army camp?"

Kizu and Jip turned in fear to each other. Kizu gripped Hitori by the arm hard and pulled her with him as he and Jip flew through the narrow streets towards the other gate. They ducked into shadows as a group of unruly men passed them by. They could see the gate in sight now.

A loud horn was blown somewhere near the east. Jip turned to see the watchtower lighting a torch. Generals and captains could be heard barking orders. The horn blew again. "They know we aren't soldiers." Hitori whispered to him.

"And how would they know?" Kizu asked her.

"Because a nineteen year old girl wouldn't be caught dead here if she didn't have to be." Hitori said as she motioned to Jip, who looked like a plain fish out of water.

Of course that's why Aer had left. She had figured it out. She was standing behind a tree some ways away from the gate. A shadow appeared on the roof to their right as they heard arrows begin to fly.

Kan was running over the rooftops with a girl running behind him. Kan stopped and shot a rocket of fire at the watchtower. It blasted apart and Kan quickly sent a water whip to take out the men running below.

"Get to Aer!" Kan shouted to the girl as he jumped down behind Kizu and blocked the men with a wall of earth. Kizu grabbed Hitori and Jip and rocketed himself towards the gate with a blast of airbending. An axe appeared out of nowhere and Kizu fell backwards to avoid it.

A man covered in tattoos appeared and swung another axe from behind his back. Jip screamed and ducked as the axe missed her by inches. Hitori tried to send water from a barrel at the man but froze Kizu to the ground instead.

"Learn some control!" Kizu shouted at her as he thawed himself out and shot a line of earth at the man. The man flew backwards and fell against the gate, causning it to collapse. The girl on the roof jumped down and joined Kizu, Jip, and Hitori as they continued their sprint to safety.

"Where's Kan?" Aer asked as she ran out from behind the tree.

"Fighting as usual." Kizu told her as he stopped for breath. The soldiers were following them. Arrows narrowly missed their necks as Aer threw an air shield around them.

"We have to go." Aer observed. "Get Kan and lets…"

An arrow aimed for her head. She looked up and opened her mouth in shock. Kan dropped from above and knocked it away.

"You rang?" Kan said sarcastically. Aer rolled her eyes and they began to run into the woods. Kan turned back to the barracks and conjured a wall of flames. He gave a shout and sent the long fire wall forward, keeping the men busy as they hurried to put out their pants.

'Well, this was successful." Kizu said as he tried to stretch. "We added three new members to our group. That brings our total to seven."

"Don't forget about the others." Aer reminded him. As Kan joined them Aer twirled her hands and pushed them downwards. Their disguises exploded off of their bodies and vanished. Their three new recruits were stunned.

"What the…"

"It's okay." Jip said as she touched her brown hair again. "If you choose airbending you'll learn it." She patted her head, trying to wipe off the sweat.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Aer said out loud as she placed her hat back on her head. Shouts could be faintly made out in the distance. Jip sighed and began to roll her mat up.

"Something tells me they're in as much trouble as we are."


	8. THE WILDERNESS

_**Book 2: ICE**_

_**CHAPTER 8:**_

_**THE WILDERNESS**_

Twigs raced past their faces as the group ran. Kan shot a large rock back at the men following them. "Yeah. Let's go the southern way." Kan teased Kizu.

"Well that's where Gang Hi was." Kizu shouted over his shoulder. He stopped and drew a long whip of water around himself. He took a breath and shot the ice shards at the men. They raised their shields and continued to press down upon them.

"I thought we already disproved that theory of yours." Kan said. He threw his dying hand over his head as he ducked a large flaming rock. Aer stopped and grabbed it with air and sent it back at the catapult which threw it, shattering it in a large display of splinters.

"Can you two stop the fighting and just get on with the running part." Aer asked sarcastically. Kan and Kizu shared a glare and rolled their eyes.

"Look out!" Prodito shouted. He grabbed Aer and whisked her out of the way of another catapult's barrage. Kan's eyes lit up when he saw Prodito continue to run with Aer tucked under his arm.

"I suggest we end this." Hitori suggested as she turned to Jip.

"How do you suppose we end this?" Jip asked her.

"Like this." Tirca said. She spun around and stopped. She thrust a fist to the ground and a large earth spin raced to the men. They were blasted away and left wailing on the ground. Tirca then threw her hands up and clenched them. A wall of earth sprouted behind them.

"That works." Jip examined. They stopped for a brief moment to catch their breath.

Prodito let Aer go as he gave her a sly smile. He was tall and wore a wide brimmed hat on his head. He had a black scarf tied around his neck and a large grey vest over his brown shirt. He also had a beard across his chin. "Are you alright?" Prodito asked Aer.

"Yes, I am quite fine." Aer said as she gulped. "Now I say we keep moving and we can rest then.

"I agree with the girl." Tirca said. She was wearing a long blue dress with a grey overcoat on and a purple scarf around her neck. She had black hair with long bangs that almost covered her eyes. "Let's keep going."

"So, I assume that Aer is the leader now." Kizu observed as he straightened up and sagged his shoulders.

"Bakiko won't be happy when he gets back." Jip said as she shook her head.

"You mean if they get back." Kan murmured as he swept forward with his long cloak.

"Aren't you mister pessimist?" Hitori stated. She ran a hand through her frizzy hair and vigorously pulled it out of a knot.

"I'm just saying that with the number of soldiers out there nowadays you can't always assume that you are going to be okay." Kan said.

"He's just mad that he isn't the leader anymore." Prodito said as he slipped back to the trio. He gave Kan a nudge in the shoulder. Kan pushed him off and continued walking along the path, his head lowered to avoid confrontation. "Is he always this sour?" Prodito asked Kizu.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kizu answered.

"I'm glad that I didn't meet him." Hitori jested. "I don't think his attitude would have rubbed very well with me."

"Didn't rub well with me at first, but his determination is one for the books." Tirca stated. "I met him in the stables. He was a mysterious fellow, very discrete. Wouldn't let me in on the whole details but he certainly was enthusiastic when it came to discussing bending. The guy was a whole other person when you start talking about feelings."

"Kan isn't always the one to talk openly about his feelings." Jip said. "He almost never talks about anything personal to anyone."

"Yeah, but that was before this whole group began." Kizu said. "He's opened up a lot more now that we are a band of benders." Kizu tilted his head a bit. "Say, did Kan ever get excited about anything but bending?"

"Not that I can recall." Jip said as she searched her memory. "He was always silent and reclusive until we began 'feeling what he felt everyday of his life'."

"I don't think that guy has much of a hobby." Prodito examined. "But he does have some nice arm candy." Prodito gave a sly nod towards Aer.

"Excuse me but I am not arm candy!" Aer flared up as she dropped the soundbending she had been doing on the group.

"I'm sure that's true." Tirca said as she huffed past Aer.

"I am my own woman. Not some accessory for Kan's arm." Aer shouted.

"Yeah, well then why are you with him?" Kizu asked. "It seemed like you had something for Long-hin."

Aer grew silent and turned her head. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I do believe we hit a soft spot." Prodito exclaimed as he strolled up next to Aer and threw an arm around her. "So, was Kan everything you thought he would be?"

Aer pushed him off of her and continued walking along. "Leave her alone." Hitori said as she began to wave a finger in Prodito's face. "Now is not the time to start upsetting people. We're still new to this whole thing."

"Yeah, well you were just a bar waitress." Prodito exclaimed. "Everything but drunks are new to you."

"And what were you?" Hitori asked.

"I was on my way to becoming a captain." Prodito said. "Then this nasty little business came about." Prodito held up a hand and a flame instantly lit in his palm.

"Yeah, too bad your riding skills were horrible." Tirca laughed. "I saw you all the time in the stables trying to ride a horse. Ever hear how hard the horse's laughed at you?"

"Hey, why don't we stop the fighting?" Jip said as she tried to calm everyone down.

The party became silent as they trudged along. It was then that they saw the wire fence ahead. Kan looked it over and stepped over it.

"Wait, Kan!" Aer shouted. "It could be a trap."

"Oh please. What is there that we can't handle?" Kan asked. He took another step inside and turned to Aer. "See nothing." Kan moved ahead and the others followed. Aer and Jip were the last to enter the small clearing.

Instantly the wire shot upwards and enclosed them in the clearing. A weird fog descended upon them and a large twisting rope of fire appeared above them. Kan tried to prepare for battle but it was useless. The fire descended upon them and eyes could be clearly seen glowing from within.

"Stay back!" Kan shouted as he lunged forward and released a wave of fire at the beast. It was consumed by the larger flame and it suddenly recoiled. From the misty branches above the wire cage, people could be seen walking onto the branches, peering down at the people inside.

"Who are they?" Hitori asked as she nudged closer to Kizu.

"How should I know?" Kizu answered her. The people began to whisper to one another and the firry beast subsided, vanishing in a plume of smoke. The cage descended and the group stood in wait for what would happen next.

There was a loud shout from above and they were quickly surrounded by the occupants of the trees. Spears that shone with ice on the tips were shoved violently at the group. Fire whips came out of nowhere and the earth began to rumble as earthen gloves rose to form on the hands of some of the more brutal enemies. The cage snapped back above them

"Who are you?" one of the masked persons said in a low, gravely voice.

"We are just travelers." Jip shouted. Kan and Prodito were both surveying the attackers, noticing that they were more then they were assumed to be.

"You have trespassed in the lair of the gods." The man with two long, flaming swords said as he walked forward towards the group. "We are not pleased by this intrusion."

"I can see that." Kizu quipped as an ice crystal prodded him in the side. "But we did not know you were even here." Kizu protested.

"Didn't you see the wire?" the masked assailant asked harshly. Kizu and Hitori looked at each other.

"Well, it's not our fault your wire isn't more visible." Tirca stated falsely as she stepped forward. Her expression was like a rock as she glared the leader up and down. "Nice flaming beast you had there."

"Yeah, but I don't ever recall seeing anything like that in this world before." Kan said as he walked forward. "How did you do that?"

"We summoned it! We are gods after all." The leader thrust the spear towards Kan now, a hint of fear in his voice as it wavered. "You aren't going anywhere! We wll have a feast tonight!"

"Oh, I am hungry." Jip shouted in excitement. "What are we having?"

"You." The leader made to lunge forward but he was quickly thrown backwards. He was hoisted into the air as Aer suddenly appeared behind him, her arm closed around the leader's neck.

"I suggest you lot drop your weapons and lower this cage." Aer shouted as she tightened around the leader's neck. One of the women in the group made a fidgety move and closed her eyes tight. The wires dropped back into the ground. Aer thrust the leader forward, his mask rolling away as his face was revealed. He spun onto his back and began to back away. Kizu edged close to Aer, hoping for her protection.

"I thought you were peaceful." Kizu hissed in her ear.

"I am, but they don't know that." Aer whispered as she winked. Yet another clever trick that paid off. Prodito strolled over to the man lying on the ground in terror.

"You guys are benders, aren't you?" Prodito asked as he pointed a finger to the man.

"Yes, but we didn't know there were others." The man explained. "We thought we were the only benders."

"No, you aren't alone." Aer explained as she walked forward. "In fact, we are trying to find benders."

"You are?" another man from the crowd asked.

"Yeah, we are trying to get all the benders together so we can fight this army that's after us." Aer said. "We already have a location for this new city, we just need to gather the benders."

"Well, we have already started something like that." The cowering man stated. "We were all driven from our homes when the villages began declaring war on all benders."

"And we thought that it was only the small group they had been hunting earlier." A woman responded. "We didn't know we would be driven away as well."

"How many of you are there?" Hitori asked as a small fire of excitement lit inside of her.

"Around thirteen." The man responded. "Some children are back at the camp."

"Thirteen?!" Kizu gaped as he looked around. There must have been nine just in that clearing. "How did you guys get together?"

"Well…" one of the women said as she walked forward. " Most were from the same village but we found some of the others just running around in the woods, trying to escape. We took them in and formed this tribe."

"Well, we sort of formed like that." Jip said as she tilted her head slightly. "So, will you join us?"

"Well, seeing as you look to have more experience then we do…" the man looked towards the Pigment bender Aer for a brief moment, "It would be a wise choice to join you in your quest to settle an all bender nation."

"So is that a yes?" Kizu asked.

"Yes." Tirca explained to him. "It does in fact mean yes."

"So, when can you be packed and ready to go?" Kan asked the leader.

A large rock smashed into the ground, causing dirt and mud to fly into the air. Another rock was hurtling towards them. Kan grabbed the rock in mid air and shot it backwards, being hit in the side by an arrow as he collapsed to the ground. Hitori rushed over to him as Prodito summoned a water whip and shot it back at the archer.

"I'd say give us about two minutes." The leader said as he ducked and threw two walls of earth across a path the presumably led towards their camp. Aer and Jip worked hard to set a large enough air shield around them, only big enough for them to duck slightly and remain covered. Hitori had opened Kan's shirt to get at the wound but stopped quickly.

"Oh spirits!" Hitori cried as she backed up. Even the almost unmovable Tirca was moved to fear. When Kan had fallen on the ground, his mask had flown off as the arrow hit his right side. What Hitori and Tirca had seen was a puffy red and purple scar that looked alien on Kan's body. Hitori covered her mouth and Tirca moved in to help the wound, tentative to even touch the parasite.

"What happened to you?" Prodito exclaimed as he lost focus for a moment, lucky enough that he had an air shield around him.

Kan's eyes widened as he noticed the staring eyes as they looked his scarred face and right side over. Kan shut his eyes and strained to get up. The wound was lost in the mass of red that took up form in the scar. Kan grabbed his mask and slipped it onto his face and placed a hand over the exposed scar.

"Well, let's go!" Kan shouted, his voice giving away his self-consciousness. He ran towards the air shield and lowered it with a flick of his hand. He shot a large blast of fire at a soldier, rage fueling his attacks.

The commander backed up as Kan neared. "All men to me. Fall back upon the catapults!" the commander shouted as soldiers began to surround Kan and the catapults. Kan flew into a frenzy, his wrath felt by all that stood in his way. The commander was the only one to escape with his life from the short skirmish. Prodito rushed to Kan's side and blasted the catapults into the air with earthbending. They splintered on the ground upon reentry.

The tribe of benders had returned, the sounds of more fire coming from behind them. "I hope you have a good escape plan because now would be the time to use it." The leader said as he made a head count of the thirteen tribesmen.

"We basically just run." Aer informed them as they began to sprint away, Prodito twisting the trees behind them to hide any sign of a trail.

'Let's go anger management!" Tirca said as she huffed past Kan, avoiding his face. Kan was standing among the fallen soldiers, his anger seething in him. Aer stopped next to him. She looked him over, her eyes stopping on Zhong's parting gift. She made to put a hand on his shoulder, but she pulled back.

"Kan…" Aer began. She stopped herself and shook her head. She continued running as the sounds of soldiers increased behind her.

Kan stood alone, a single tear falling from his left eye.


	9. THE SPIRIT WAR

_**Book 2: ICE**_

_**CHAPTER 9:**_

_**THE SPIRIT WAR**_

Mizu dodged to the side as the spirit crashed onto the platform beside her. She fell onto the sand, Ran-fo clutched close to her. What was odd was the fact that the sand felt more like water, a splash even issuing after Mizu and Ran-fo entered the cold sand. Mizu had to kick to the surface, Ran-fo still unresponsive. "Ran-fo, wake up!" Mizu shouted as she saw the spirit turn again to her.

Nothing. Ran-fo was out like a light. Mizu gave a hard thrust with her hand, kicking through the wet sand until she came to a stop as she hit an arch. The spirit dove into the sand and began to swim towards Mizu, a clear froth forming where he swam.

"Oh come on, where is Bakiko!" Mizu pleaded to herself as she pulled herself and Ran-fo onto the top of the arch. The spirit miscalculated and jumped right over them. Mizu gave a sigh, forgetting about the scorpion tail as the end of the snake body.

Mizu was knocked off the arch as the scorpion's tail missed her. She became submerged in the sand and gave hard kicks to reach the surface, but it never seemed to be getting any closer. Something had grabbed her foot. She looked down to see the fly head staring back at her. The tail closed tighter around her ankle as the spirit lunged upwards at her.

She was dragged down a ways before she was able to push the spirit away with a sharp kick to his head. The spirit flailed for a moment as it twisted and curled to right itself. Mizu breached the surface and looked around for a moment.

The sand was still shifting around her, but the arch and Ran-fo were nowhere to be seen. She began to swim towards where she believed the arch to have been last, but the sea of sand continued forever. She finally sunk under the cresting sands and began to lose consciousness. Then, she felt something sucking her up again and the screaming was heard in her ears again. She was regaining feeling. The soft spot in her chest began to grow more painful and something gripped her around the side again.

She was going back, she knew it.

The stinger found her back. Mizu tried to shout in pain but it was no use. She fell onto the gem. She shook her head and looked around. The sun was rising on the solstice. She had made it back in time. She felt her back, trying to make sure that the stinger had not done any real damage to her.

There was not even a mark. She sighed. "Well, that was a relief." Mizu said to herself as she turned over. A couple of things struck her at once.

One, the soldiers were gone, not even a trace of them to be found. Another was that Bakiko and Ran-fo's bodies were gone. But the most important one of all was lying right where she was.

Her body lay still, an arrow sticking into her chest. Mizu gapped and examined the wound, but more so her body. The arrow did not look deadly; in fact, it seemed to only be a minor wound. But what state was she in if she was not in her body? She looked down at her hands and gasped.

She was glowing blue, yet she could see right through her arm. "I must still be in the spirit world." Mizu said to herself. She ran a hand across where the arrow was on her corporal body and felt nothing. She got to her feet and looked around. The sun had not yet set and there was still time before it was too late. "But, where is Ran-fo?" Mizu asked herself as she looked around. "Where's Bakiko?"

Instantly, a dragon flew through the air and swooped low around her. Mizu tried to back up but was quickly tossed onto the dragon's back by one of the tendrils on the dragon's chin. She gripped on tight as they soared over the air, the world spread out beneath them. "If I'm still in the spirit world, then how is it that I am back in the real world?" Mizu asked the dragon. It gave a snort and began to dip lower towards the sea.

"And, if I am in the real world, why can't I bend energy anymore?" The dragon gave a huff, almost to silence her, and landed on a high cliff overlooking a low valley. "Where have you taken me?" Mizu asked as she slipped off the dragon's back. Instantly the dragon departed into the sky and was gone. Mizu took steps forward, other beings coming into view across the high ledge as she continued. There was an argument already in progress when she entered the debate.

"But they are mortals! Inferior to our powers!" a large spirit said. He looked like a horrible deformed man with a large, gaping hole through his stomach.

"But you knew they would eventually gain some form of power." A small, fish like woman said. "I say that w let them be."

"We have enough control over this world as it is." A twisting purple and orange snake said. It had nine heads and a pair of ghastly wings attached to his back. "We can easily destroy them if the need ever arises."

"But why wait?" The Red Witch shrieked as she flew forward. "I once ruled over my own village, one that had been given to me in the beginning of time. I was attacked by those self same benders!"

"Give it a rest already!" a large snail shouted. "It isn't like you melted or anything."

"You had it coming!" a tall, black robed figure exclaimed. "You ruled over those people with an iron fist, drawing power off their lives. You killed many in the town and held the rest there in fear, gaining even more power from that."

"I'm a spirit" The witch defended herself. "I am above laws."

"They should have learned to worship her more." The hollowed man said. "That is what this boils down to."

"And why should fear be a reason to worship?" a pale lady with a wide brimmed hat asked. "Should they not love us because of what we do for them?"

"Yeah, you just rule over a river in those volcanic islands." A floating green head said. "Don't you want more?"

"I am content with the lot I have been given." The Painted Lady said as she bowed her head. "And what did you get?"

"I got that hill over there with the eternal flame on it!" the head shouted as he motioned towards the west. "I want a bonfire made in my honor."

"These benders are the cause of this trouble. They believe they are better than us." A rabid wolverine stated. "I agree that we kill the benders and force all mortals to obey us."

"In fact, here they come now."

Below in the valley, Kan and Aer could be clearly seen walking in front of the group of benders. Mizu gasped. She took some tentative steps forward as a large winged lion trudged forward.

"Why don't we show them how mad we are?" the lion roared. He opened his mouth and made to shoot a beam of energy at the group.

"NO!" Mizu shouted as she ran forward and knocked the lion aside. The spirits went up in a loud cry. Some sighs of relief could be heard while curses were shouted at the girl. "Please, we aren't trying to create any dishonor in the world."

"You?" a large hooded creature with a snout asked, some rage under toning his soft voice.

"We are confused and hurt and we just want to survive." Mizu again pleaded. "The spirits have attacked _us_."

"If it isn't little Mizu." The green head said as he flew forward. A large cry of rage came up and a surge of spirits ran towards her. Mizu cowered, waiting for an attack that she could not prevent. The spirits retreated as the dragon landed in front of her, shielding her from the spirits' rage.

"You have no right to even look at us." A spirit shouted.

"You are the worst offender of all!"

"You turned your back on us."

"To be fair, she does turn to us occasionally."

"That is beside the point."

"What did I do?" Mizu asked.

"You turned your back on the spirits." The black hooded spirit said.

"After all we did for you." A headless body said. "We blessed you as a child and loved you."

"You were only a babe when it happened, we didn't know Koh would act."

"Yet even at such a young age, living in the north pole, you showed such devotion to the spirits."

"You asked for our blessing each morning…"

"…And thanked us for each day at night."

"You even said thank you when we helped you and set apart a small sacrifice for us."

"I would have made you queen of the world if you had asked." A grandmotherly goose said.

"And then…this."

"You said you didn't need us anymore."

"You chose to fly away from the spirits!" a wild boar with the tail of a snake said.

"You left us, them in the north!"

"But, I was in trouble." Mizu stammered. "I thought you had turned your back on me. They were destroying my home!"

"It made no difference!" a mad looking joker shouted. "Make a sacrifice and we would have wiped those men off the face of the earth."

"We would have repaired your life!"

"I'm sorry. I had so many things happening to me at that time." Mizu pleaded as she shrunk inside herself a bit. The hollowed man gave a hearty laugh and gave an evil grin.

"You are a bender! I told you all. They are the source of all these problems."

"No! We aren't. It was just…" Mizu was cut off quickly.

"They think they are better then us, she said it herself. She didn't want the spirits in her life anymore!"

"I say we go to war with the mortals!"

There was a unanimous cry from the spirits, even the ones that had once sided against it were moved by Mizu's betrayal.

"And I move that these benders be the first to go!" a spirit shouted as he motioned to the group below. Another cheer went up from the spirits and they began to form a large beam of energy, ready to wipe the benders off the face of the world.

"Stop!" Mizu shouted as she jumped in front of the beam.

She caught the energy in her hands and struggled to keep if from blasting her off the cliff. It was all there in her hands. The energy of every spirit. She gave a small cry and struggled to push it back. It would not go back, it had to go forward. She looked back to see where the group was and closed her eyes.

She shifted her hands to the side, releasing the energy onto the party below.

"I'm just saying that we are going in the wrong direction." Aer said to Kan.

"And I'm telling you that there is a pass around here to let us get towards the north. We can get more benders there." Kan said as he stopped and pointed towards the north. "Now, if you will follow me, we can…"

A large wall of energy blasted into them. Kan and Aer fell backwards as the rest of the group stopped dead in their tracks. The energy subsided and it was very clear that they would have to go another way.

**The Great Divide** was formed after the spirit's blast cut clean into the earth, making the largest canyon in the world.

Mizu slumped to the ground as the spirits reared back, angry that they had been denied their right to judge. "I know that you are mad about the benders. I understand. But so is the entire world." Mizu pleaded as she got to her feet. "But what no spirit will understand is that we didn't want this. We did not one day decide that we would control things. It just happened and it isn't fair that the ones you almost destroyed were the ones that had the gift thrust on them. Actually, it isn't even a gift. It's a curse!"

No spirit dared move as Mizu addressed them, her passions beginning to burn. "We've been hounded down, by both men and spirits. You said that you would have helped me should I have asked, but from what I just saw you wouldn't have done anything. I don't know who decided that we should have this ability, but whoever it is has a sick mind. We have lived these past months on the run, never even knowing what home is anymore. If you want to you can kill me. I'm the one who offended you by turning my back to you during the northern raid. Just spare the innocent people who have been thrown into this mess by no fault of their own."

Mizu knelt down to the spirits, waiting the final blow, but none came. Instead, a stony silence formed around the hard spirits. One spirit flew forward, descending towards Mizu. "I do believe that this girl has shown us yet another reason to save these benders." She said. "Even without bending, she still feels the pain of the burden in her soul. Even from the person that had once turned her back on us, we still see respect for the spirits. It is not the benders who are unfaithful. It is every mortal beneath us whom believes himself to high for others."

"I agree." The green face said. "We will spare the benders their lives. The others must know discipline first."

Mizu sighed as she rocked backwards, happy to have dodged the spirit bullet. The spirits murmured amongst themselves and then faded into the air. "But, wait! Where is Ran-fo? Where is Bakiko?" Mizu began to shout at where the spirits had vanished. She turned to see the sun begin its final descent over the horizon.

Time was running out and soon she would be trapped in the Spirit world.

No Bakiko, no Ran-fo. No bending.


	10. THE WHISPERS

_**Book 2: ICE**_

_**CHAPTER 10:**_

_**THE WHISPERS**_

Mizu walked across the wide plains, seeming to move faster than a normal pace. The sun was starting to set and the line between the spirit world and the real world was beginning to solidify. "I have to find Ran-fo and Bakiko soon." Mizu said to herself as she broke into a jog towards the rock. She seemed to spring up to the top of the rock, her body still lying on the red gem, but a number of wildlife crawling over her. She gave a shriek and stepped back for a moment. She heaved a sigh and tried to rejoin her body.

"How am I supposed to get back?" Mizu asked as she paced across the red gem, the sun now dipping behind the trees.

"You don't." a voice said from everywhere. Mizu looked around, trying to see the disembodied voice.

"Who said that?" Mizu asked as she took some nervous steps off the gem.

"It is I, Dreamchaser."

"And what do you rule over, spirit?" Suddenly, a dark shape came into view, blurred at first but growing more definite as it slithered towards her. Mizu gasped as she threw her hands out.

No bending could help her as the fly's head came into view, the scorpion tail still attached to the snake's body. "Have you missed me?"

"I can't say that I have." Mizu stated as she looked him over. "Why were you not at the council with the other spirits?"

"Because, me and my cousin already have our positions on that pathetic spirit war." Dreamchaser said. "Of course, your little encounter could change his mind."

"Your cousin?" Mizu asked.

"Yes, the one with the arrow now lodged into his head." The spirit added.

Mizu's eyes grew as she realized what the spirit was saying. "You are the cousin of that creature?" Mizu asked.

"Yes, Koh is my cousin." Dreamchaser said with a hiss. "He asked me to meet you. You and him have some unfinished business."

Dreamchaser reared up and Mizu tried to run but the scorpion's tail caught her in the back again. She tried to let out a scream, but something was keeping her from making a sound. She had been hit where Dreamchaser had stung her the first time.

The sun set.

Mizu's eyes grew glassy and she felt as if she was thrown into a cold river. She shivered from the shock and then took her first breaths of air as the world grew into focus. She grasped for the air and fell onto the ground, curled into a newborn's curl. Dreamchaser slithered around her, hissing as he went.

Mizu got up and looked around. It was a gray place with large plumes of smoke covering the area. Balls of white light flew around the area, wisps of white smoke trailing after them. "What is this place?" Mizu asked as she looked around.

"These are the Whispers." Dreamchaser explained. "My domain. This is where all mortals go after their last breath."

"So, you are…" Mizu began as she noticed where she truly was.

"The grim reaper of the spirits." Dreamchaser stated proudly. "I know what you are thinking and you are mistaken."

"What was I thinking?"

"That you are dead."

"I'm not?"

"No. When I stung you, I granted you access to this world for free, so long as I stay near you, my tail still in your back, you may remain here with the breath of life still in your lings."

Mizu began to feel around her back. The stinger was still implanted in her back though she felt no pain where it was imbedded. She also noticed that she was no longer glowing blue. She now had her tan skin again and her body had been returned to her. She felt her side and noticed the arrow wound had been healed. "But, why am I here?"

Dreamchaser motioned forward and Mizu noticed the balls of white smoke were beginning to speed up and form a circle around her. Dreamchaser bent his head into the unidentifiable ground and began to drag his feelers in a wide circle around Mizu. The ring glowed a bright blue and the spirits stopped their dance around Mizu. A white ball of smoke began to drift forward. Mizu gave a small glance towards Dreamchaser, who nodded. Mizu gulped and took some steps towards the growing ball of light.

"Mom? Dad?" Mizu asked. The ball stopped. It shuddered and launched forward into the circle. It blasted apart in a burst of light, the white smoke evaporating away to reveal the soul inside. Mizu backed up and tried to block as Zhong attacked.

* * *

"This is a good turn out." Jip said as she surveyed the area. They had now added four new members to their ever growing tribe.

"Yeah, we can work with this." Kan said as he smiled proudly at the camp that was being set up. They had passed the great divide and were on their way towards the north. The tribe of 24 benders had now become a city of its own. Aer had already recruited two of the new members to the Air Nomad class.

"You need to feel it in here." Aer explained to the two as she held out her palms. "You take a deep breath and extend in a circle." Aer showed them how by causing a large wave of air to almost send a group of trees over. The girl looked her over.

"You are really good."

"I know." Aer said with a shrug. The tribal leader, Baas, wandered up to Kan.

"We found some hog monkeys in that clearing over there." Baas said. "We assume there should be more animals nearby."

"Good, get some hunters together and get some food for the night." Kan said as he nodded and let the chief gather his men and go to get provisions. Their city was coming together. All that was needed were the three lost members.

"I wonder where they are too." Kizu said. "They left a couple of days ago and we don't even know where they are."

"The solstice ended yesterday." Kan said as he hung his head. "What if they didn't make it back?"

"Don't think like that." Jip said as she wandered over and gave Kan a hug which was quickly shoved away. "Knowing Bakiko, he would have made sure they had left the spirit world in time."

"But how do you know that?" Kizu said as he gave Jip a glance over. "Didn't you hear that the army had moved into position near the Shi Wong rock? Who knows if they even made it into the spirit world?"

"I say we just stay positive." Jip said as she folded her arms and gave Kizu a glance.

"I agree with the girl on this one." Hitori said as she began handing out tea to the three debaters. "I doubt they're in any danger."

* * *

Mizu ducked under Zhong's blade and dodged his sharp kick. Zhong stopped for a moment, bending over to catch his breath for a moment. "I'm not in the shape I used to be in." Zhong complained as he wiped his brow.

"I didn't think you had any shape at all." Mizu quipped.

"At least I don't go crying for mommy and daddy." Zhong said as he gave Mizu a look that would kill.

"Enough, Zhong!" Dreamchaser said with a booming voice. "Must I remind you that your own downfall came from your parents?"

Zhong turned his back to the spirit, wandering into the farthest part of the circle. "That wasn't my fault." Zhong said. "They didn't deserve to die. They were good people. I am a good person! I don't deserve to live like this."

"You aren't even living." Mizu said. Zhong made to attack her but Dreamchaser pulled Mizu away.

"You went mad Zhong." The spirit examined. "You went mad, believing these benders to be the scapegoat for your parents' killer. Until you became one of them. Those emotions you had kept under that tough exterior broke you down and turned you into the thing you most hated." Dreamcahser said ominously.

"I had no control over that!" Zhong exclaimed as he rushed towards the Spirit. "I didn't want that power. It was thrust upon me the moment I left the Master's lair. I didn't plan on it happening to me. It was those brats that…"

"Not another word!" Dreamchaser shouted as he banished Zhong out of the circle, turning into a ball of white smoke as soon as he passed beyond the blue line.

"And he thought it was alright to chase us around." Mizu said with a smile. "He had it coming."

"Yes, but doesn't his argument sound familiar?" Dreamchaser added with a small nod to Mizu.

"What do you mean?"

"You said the same thing to the spirits. You said that all of these bad events happened because you gained an ability you didn't control in the first place. Zhong was very much like you. He just wanted peace as badly as you did." The spirit explained. Mizu hung her head.

"So that's why you showed him to me?" Mizu asked with a look up to the spirit. Dreamchaser remained mute to the subject, instead turning to face the next white smoke ball that appeared.

Long-hin appeared in very much the same way that Zhong had, in a blast of white smoke. "Hey, Mizu." Long-hin said. He looked in better health then when Mizu had seen him.

"Long-hin?" Mizu asked as she looked him over. "Is it really you?" Mizu asked.

"Well, I don't know anyone else that looked this good." Long-hin said as he examined himself over. "I have no clue what's been going on, how are you?"

"Well, I'm trying to find out about my past at the present." Mizu explained.

"Yes, that would be difficult." Long-hin said as he turned his head slightly. "How's Aer?"

Mizu stepped back for a moment. "I think she's doing fine. She and Kan seem to be on shaky ground." Long-hin had a wide smile across his face when she said that.

"Yeah. I miss her the most." Long-hin looked down and shook his head.

"If you loved her so much, then why did you let Kan move in on her for three years?" Mizu asked. "You seemed all chummy with Kan and then…"

"I didn't think Aer would actually fall for him." Long-hin explained. "I thought that she would get over him and then I would be right there to take her back. I even gave her back the crystal I gave her when I found out she really loved him. But I couldn't just let her go. I was a complete fool. I should have been more caring with Aer. I should have supported her whatever she did, whatever happened. But I didn't. And as mad as I could get at her,…I could never stop loving her."

"But you left her." Mizu shouted. "You left her and us behind. Why would you do that? If you truly loved her you would have left Kan and just saved her, yourself."

"But that's just it. She chose Kan, not me." Long-hin sighed. "And as much as I hoped and prayed that I would be hers, I cannot deny her happiness. I did what had to be done for Kan to live. When you love someone so much, you do everything to make them happy."

Long-hin vanished in a blast of white smoke and faded in with the other balls of smoke that seemed to grow. Mizu wiped the tear from her eye and looked to Dreamchaser.

"Thank you for letting me see him again." Mizu whispered to him.

"You're welcome." Dreamchaser explained. "But there is something else to his story that resonates with yours."

It was then that the spirits began to move in a fast circle around them, becoming white blurs. A dark shape had appeared among the balls of white smoke. It began to snake forward and twist around the circle.

"Mizu, when I first encountered you in the spirit world, there were three of you attempting to get through when a barrage of arrows attacked." The spirit told her as the black shape began to get closer. She began to back up as she saw the familiar centipede like legs silhouetted against the white wall. "One arrow in particular found your chest after your spirit had already entered the realm." Dreamchaser explained.

"I know that, spirit." Mizu said as she looked up at his fly head. "But what does this have to do with him?" Mizu asked as she turned to see Koh.

Bakiko threw his arms around Mizu as he laughed.

"I wondered where you had gotten to." Bakiko said as he looked her over. "Where's Ran-fo?"

"I don't know." Mizu said. "I lost him somewhere in the spirit world."

"You what!"

"Well, where did you go?" Mizu asked as she tried to change the subject.

"I don't know." Bakiko said as he tilted his head. "I saw the archers prepare to fire and then there were blue flashes and it all went dark. Then something stung my back and everything went cold. And then I woke up here."

"Well, not much happened to you then." Mizu said as she had a brief flashback to the council. "I wonder if we can still leave now that the sun has set."

"I wonder that too." Bakiko said as he looked around at the spirits. "What's up with those things? Hey aren't deadly are they?"

"Well, that one already tried to attack me." Mizu said as she pointed to the one she believed to be Zhong.

"Well, I'll stay away from that one then." Bakiko said as he looked at it with a nervous laugh. "I'm off to find Ran-fo then. I'll meet up with you later." Bakiko hugged her again and took off into the endless void trying to find his brother. He exited the circle with a final wave to Mizu.

He turned into a white smoke ball and fell in line with the others.

Mizu stood in shock and turned to Dreamchaser. He read her mind.

"Bakiko was killed in the onslaught." Dreamchaser told her. "His spirit water had touched earth and then been used as a weapon against the soldiers. It had lost all special properties. His water would not allow him to enter the spirit world, causing him to die a painful death instead."

"I don't understand. What about Ran-fo? His brother!" Mizu pleaded.

"I believe that is what my cousin went to do." The spirit said as he motioned behind Mizu. She turned to see the eyelid behind her, a white mask as his new face.

"Please, spare me." Mizu said as the moment overwhelmed her. "Just let this stop. Let this pain leave me. I want to know who I am. I am ready! Let my plight end. Let me see the dawn at last!" Mizu rushed forward, not caring what Koh did to her.

The stinger slipped out of her back, her umbilical chord cut. Koh smiled.

"I will tell you." Koh said. Dreamchaser slithered away, blending into the spirits around them. Koh cleared his throat and looked Mizu over. "How much you have changed since you were a baby."

"Please, tell me." Mizu said. She sunk to her knees and bowed before the spirit. "I am ready."

"It began before you were born." Koh began. "Fate had foretold to us spirits that we would one day have five mortals rise above us with great power. I deduced along with a few others spirits that you were to be one of the five. I at once set off to your parents and gave them the grave news. I told them the spirits were restless over fate's cryptic message and that their daughter, you, would one day become a great source of trouble.

I left, and your life fell apart. They did not want the spirits hate thrust upon them or to have a daughter that powerful. They left on a ship and dropped you on an iceberg and pushed you out to sea, hoping that you would die. Of course, fate had another plan. It delivered you to the North Pole oasis and Tui and La took care of you. Eventually, the spirits grew to love you, noticing that you were being taught to respect the spirits. We all assumed we had interpreted the prophecy wrong with you and favored you above all."

"Wait, are you saying my parents left e to die?" Mizu asked in shock.

"Yes. Unlike Long-hin, they would not do anything out of love for something they thought would cause them so much strife."

"And you've been tracking me since I turned my back to the spirits."

"Yes. A spirit had to take care of you somehow." Koh explained. "I attacked you on that ship to try and keep you on your feet. You had to learn to strengthen yourself in this gift. I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"It is alright." Mizu said as she leaned back, the weight falling onto her. She fell forward, her head falling into her hands. "But, where are my parents now?" Koh gestured towards the spirits. Mizu got up and looked out at the white lights.

"Mom! Dad!" she shouted. Nothing happened. "Where are they?"

"It is hard to respond when you were not in a place at all." Mizu's mouth fell.

"So they are still alive?" Mizu said with delight. "Where are they?"

"Only one spirit knows that. I will not tell you where they live on earth now."

"But they are alive?" Koh bowed his head. Mizu sighed and fell to the ground again, her head falling into her hands again.

"Now, Mizu. It is time to fulfill the prophecy." Koh said as he curled around her. When Mizu lifted her head, she saw Ran-fo lying on his back near the small pool. The grass did not look in good condition with the ice and rock strewn across it.

She was once again at the North Pole.

She was home.


	11. MOONLIGHT

_**Book 2: ICE**_

_**CHAPTER 11:**_

_**MOONLIGHT**_

"It's the oasis." Mizu said softly as she got to her feet. She took steps around the grassy area, looking the destruction over with bated silence. "What have they done to it?"

"They attacked her months ago." Koh told her. "It was destroyed by catapults and soldiers, all searching for you."

"But why would they destroy this place?" Mizu said as she neared her igloo. It was in pieces, some of her sheets and other items strewn across the ground. She bent down and lifted her baby blanket to her face. It was tattered and torn, no more than a mere scrap of the emotional bond it held with Mizu's heart.

"They had no care for the spiritual significance of this place." Koh explained.

Mizu stowed the scrap of cloth in her shirt and wrapped her parka around her. She turned to see Ran-fo awake. His eyes were staring at her, hinting that he understood what had happened. She walked over to him, her head lowered. "I'm sorry, Ran-fo." She said as she hugged him. He hugged her back.

Surprisingly, Ran-fo was not crying. He merely hugged her back and looked down. "Your brother was right to worry." Mizu said as she looked him over. "If you don't speak, how will we ever understand what you're feeling?"

Ran-fo turned his back to her, now facing the collapsed gate behind the pool of fish. Mizu looked at them. With all the shattered ice and crushing snow around them, their pool was still clean and warm. "How do they do it?" Mizu asked as she stared the fish over. "Their home is destroyed and still they are able to live. Going with the flow I imagine."

"They accomplish this by another way." Koh said as he dropped his head low to Mizu. "Watch their dance. The dance of yin and yang. Balancing each other. Peace and chaos. Light and dark. Good and evil. They bend the moon pushes and pulls the water and the water gives the moon moonlight to see by."

"How does that work?" Mizu asked as she turned to the facestealer. Koh chuckled.

"The moon needs to see the world on which it bends. And since it only appears at night, there is never enough light to see by. The water catches that light and reflects it, giving the moon its moonlight to see by. The moon then bends the water in return."

"So, it can make a gentle surf lap gently on the shore or cause a hurricane to thrash the rocky beach." Koh finished as he looked at Mizu's eyes. "Much like your life. Moments of sadness being overcome by moments of joy. Nights with painless dreams and days with tough battles."

"Yeah, makes sense that I grew up here." Mizu said as she stared at the fish and their dance. "I used to love this place."

"If you love it, then fix it." Koh said to her.

"But how?" Mizu asked as she threw her hands up.

"Like the moon and the ocean saved themselves. With a little push and pull."

Mizu understood what Koh meant. She looked at the snow by the pool and closed her eyes. She got to her feet, exhaling deeply. She felt the energy within take hold and then threw her arms towards the wall. The snow obeyed and repaired to the cliff side.

Mizu then turned to the ice. She melted it and threw it back to the icy cliffs. She used some snow to repair the gateway's posts.

She stood in front of the pool and gathered the fallen snow together and melted it into a sea of water. She drove it to the ground and sent it out, making the small land of grass an island within itself as the water flowed like a river out towards the ocean.

Mizu looked out at the Spirit Oasis, more proud then ever of her work.

"How can water change something so drastically?" Mizu asked herself.

"It is the element of change." Koh told her. "Just as Air is the element of defense, water is the ever changing element."

"Another element?" Mizu asked Koh. "To me I do this anyway. It is really just specifying which energy to use."

"But that, my Mizu is what energybending is. You see, what you bend is truly the energy of people and things around you. What you don't understand is that you were also waterbending with energy bending. Now you are merely focusing on it."

"Water bending? I like it. It could be very useful." Mizu jumped to her feet and looked around her. :Fine then.

I am a Waterbender."

* * *

"They escaped again?" the Master shouted as he thrust his hand down on the seat of his throne. "I thought there were more of them? Shouldn't it have been easy to take them out?"

"Well yes, Master, but they are benders." The Captain said as his knees shook. "But they are heading north, we can probably cut them off before then, all we need is…"

"No, I will spare no more troops for you." The Master said with an evil hiss. He rose to his feet and walked across to the window of his dark apartment.

"You gave troops to Zhong, why not now? To at least bring justice to the people who killed him."

"War alliances are popping up everywhere and men are going AWOL. I have tried with all my might and succeeded in getting troops from every village and town on this earth. All you need to do is strategize. What is so hard about that?"

"The fact that they are so hard to pin down." The Captain muttered under his breath.

"Hard to pin down?" the Master asked. He whipped around and stared at the Captain, his face still unseen in the darkness. "How hard exactly?"

"It's like trying to pin down a fly. In your hands one moment and gone the next." The Captain answered. The Master stroked his sharp chin for a moment and then returned to his throne.

"Bring me your finest archers." The Master said. "I have a new idea in store."

"Yes, Master."

The Captain quickly got to his feet and left the room. A group of eight archers were sent in, tanned and ready for any fight.

"Gentle men, how good would you say you are at shooting an arrow?"

The days passed and no sign of the army had appeared. "I don't like all this quiet." Prodito said as he hissed to Kan. "Have you brought us all the way here just to be ambushed?"

"I think that's the last thing on my mind right now." Kan said as he hissed back at Proditio.

"What is on your mind! It seems you're too gung ho about this bender city to realize that you really don't have a plan." Kan stopped in his tracks and turned back to Prodito.

"I would keep my mouth shut if I were you." Kan said as he marched up to Proditio. "You keep going on about you and that army you left. How do we know you aren't a spy of some sort for them?"

"I'm a bender! They're after me too." Prodito shouted.

"Boys, act like ladies and make up already." Tirca shouted as she rolled her head.

"Don't antagonize them." Hitori said as she flicked Tirca on the shoulder.

"What was that?!" Tirca said as she shot to her feet. "Little miss lady drunk getting up in my business?"

"I'm just saying that your antagonizing attitude won't help this situation." Hitori said as she backed up.

"Yeah, at least she really wants this city." Kan said as he jumped to Hitori's defense.

"Oh, got yourself another girlfriend?" Prodito remarked.

"Enough, my people did not travel here for this stupid fighting." The chief, Baas, exclaimed.

"Shut up old man!" a man shouted fro the group.

"Hey, give the guy a break." A light haired girl said as she rushed to the elder's side.

"Oh, looks like Aer has brainwashed another." The man quipped.

"Being an Airbender is not all that bad." Aer shouted in reply.

"No, it's just useless." Tirca said with a flick of her hair. Aer gave her a glance and then Prodito rushed to her side.

Up in the trees, an arrow was stretched onto the bows of eight archers. They took aim on the benders below, silent as ever.

Their faces had red paint on them and a red ring was placed on their bows. They were decked in brown to hide themselves as an eerie silence began to fall from above.

The Yu Yan Archers took aim and fired.


	12. THE AMBUSH

_**Book 2: ICE**_

_**CHAPTER 12:**_

_**THE AMBUSH**_

One girl went down as the first arrow flew into the camp. Everyone turned their heads towards the trees, the archers disguised enough to hide them from view. "I told you this was an ambush!" Prodito shouted at Kan. Aer, Jip, and the three other students ran forward, throwing a wall of air around them. An archer got behind the wall and shot one of the Air Nomads down.

"Jip, get her to safety." Aer shouted to her. "Me and the others can handle this." Aer leapt into the tree branches as the other two tried to create a big enough shield around for the remaining benders to gather their things and prepare to leave.

Aer ducked the moment she entered the trees, four arrows almost hitting her. She knocked an archer over with a blast of air and shot a ball of wind towards another. They were both knocked off, yet their bows had quickly wrapped around the branch and propelled them back up.

Aer had already left. The archers resumed their attack on the benders below, some arrows even penetrating the unstable air shield. One archer paced the trees, looking for the girl who had attacked them. "Where did that air head go?" Kizu shouted as he tried to cover an attack with an earth shield but it was useless. He ducked in pain as an arrow clipped his hand.

He wasn't the only one either.

Many of the benders were falling from the arrows.

"We have to move out now if we want to live." Prodito shouted to Kan.

"For once, I agree with you." Kan said as he shot a fire ball at the tree tops.

The archer dodged it and aimed an arrow at Kan.

There was a small shift to his right. He saw it out of the corner of his eye. He took aim and fired, pinning Aer to the tree. Her pigment bending broke and she was suddenly made visible. The archer aimed another arrow but was knocked aside by Jip. Jip ran forward and tried to pull the arrow out of Jip's over coat.

The archers had noticed the small attack and turned their bows to the small girl. "Forget about me Jip. Save yourself!" Aer shouted to her as an arrow sliced through Jip's shoe. She tumbled off the branch, gaining enough consciousness to create a pillow of air to catch herself. Hitori was over her in a moment. It was then that the sound of men could be heard.

"Kan, the rest of this army is coming!" Hitori shouted as she cradled Jip and ran towards the rest of the group that was already moving out.

"Kan, Aer is in trouble." Jip whispered to Kan as Hitori passed him. Kan turned on his heel, seeing Aer struggling to dodge the arrows.

"I'll get her." Prodito said with a smile as he leapt upwards to catch Aer from above. Kan threw a shield of water around him as an arrow almost nicked his eye. A cut was left in the ice mask and Kan tried to repair it.

* * *

Mizu looked out to the gray sea. "I must leave again." Mizu said somberly to the spirits in the pool. She knealt down where Ran-fo was napping quietly. She gently woke him and helped him onto her back, holding the pack in her hands. "Thank you spirits," Mizu said as she bowed to them. She repositioned the pack in her hands and leapt onto the water.

A platform of ice formed underneath them as they floated safely across the icy waters, heading for the same shore Mizu had landed on months before hand. She dropped the pack with a muffled thud onto the platform and laid Ran-fo down in the middle. She walked towards the back and began to move her arms around her. A current woke behind them and propelled them forward with great speed. "We should be back at the mainland in no time at this rate." Mizu said as she picked up the pace, navigating through the icy bergs around them.

The platform shattered as Mizu and Ran-fo were flung into the water. Mizu grabbed Ran-fo as he submerged and then caught the pack with the tip of her foot. She shot herself to the surface and looked around at the sky. Birds were flocking away towards the south as a large fin rose into the air, blotting out the sun. Mizu took a deep breath and swam forwards, dodging the fin as it smashed into the water, creating a large wave that spun Mizu under and threw her into the surf.

The Ungai was back for more and was not going to allow Mizu to escape.

Land was still too far to see and Mizu did not have time to create another platform of ice to save herself. She shot herself backwards across the water and then sent a water whip towards the Unagi's head. It cracked and the eel fell backwards into the water, screeching in pain. It hit the water hard and Mizu tried to hold herself atop a large glacial platform but it quickly sunk as more fins appeared on the surface and the Unagi's head was seen once more.

Mizu did another thrust of water yet it did no good. She flew backwards into the Unagi's tail and the eel fell downwards, ready to devour its long awaited lunch.

* * *

Aer was swung onto a tree as an arrow caught her heel in mid jump. She grabbed her head and blasted the archers back off the branch. Another arrow narrowly missed her and she swung herself upwards, freeing herself from the arrow. She spun around, lifting herself over to another tree. She slipped and fell, falling to the hard earth below.

"I got you." Prodito said as he flew in at the last minute with some earthbending and caught Aer. He then summoned an earth shield to his arm and used it to cover them from the hail of arrows from above.

"Where are we going?" Aer asked as she sat in Prodito's arms.

"Towards the ocean apparently." Prodito said with a huff. "I think mister Kan wants to use some ships to get us out of here."

"Well, that should go as great as the first time that he tried to do that." Aer said as she remembered the chilly ride over from the Eastern mountains. Catapults could be heard ringing in their delivery for the benders. Prodito dodged them and tumbled out onto the shore where it became quite clear there was nowhere to go.

"Now what?" Kizu asked as he checked behind them. He saw a flaming ball come streaking towards them. He threw his hands out and then thrust them backwards. A wall of trees took the blow and the leaves sprung into flames.

"Yeah, because a wall of fire is going to make this situation so much better." Tirca added with a snip. An arrow almost took her out as the archers Yu Yan Archers appeared among the burning branches. Flaming arrows now rained down among the benders below.

Then, a large stream of water rained down among the trees, extinguishing the fire. A large Unagi had appeared in the water, Mizu atop its head. "I had a hunch all this commotion was from you." Mizu snipped. "I was on my way back from the North Pole when I met my little friend here. He offered a ride and of course I couldn't refuse."

"What were you doing in the North Pole?" Kizu shouted to her. "I thought you went to that rock."

"We did, but I woke up in the North Pole with Ran-fo." Mizu said as she gestured to the boy clinging onto her back.

"Where's Bakiko?"

"Did you find out about your parents?"

"Yes, and they are alive." Mizu said happily, avoiding the question on Bakiko.

"Then where's Bakiko?" Aer asked with concern in her voice. Mizu looked down and tried to answer.

An arrow pierced Mizu's chest, knocking her backwards off the Unagi. The Unagi, finally free of its captor, took revenge upon Mizu, driving her into the icy depths of the ocean. Ran-fo bobbed to the surface.

"Mizu!" Jip shouted. The soldiers came around the beach, closing them off from retreating to the west. Hitori grabbed Jip by the arm and swung her around as Kan and the elder threw up a protective barrier of air.

"Leave her." Hitori said, no sympathy for the battle ensuing beneath the waves. "We've got to help protect the rest of the group."

Kizu and a group of benders rushed forward, throwing a large wave of water onto the attackers. Prodito then snatched the drenched trees from their roots and hurled the Yu Yan Archers away.

"Everyone, brace yourselves." Tirca shouted as she crouched low to the ground. She thrust upwards and then slammed her fist to the ground. The ground beneath them flipped over, toppling all of the benders into the dark caverns under the earth.

"They got away!" the commander shouted as he ran a sweaty hand through his hair. The Yu Yan archers approached the rest of the army, silent as they remained. "Who knows where they are now."

"Actually, we may have some edge over them yet." One of the soldiers said as he removed his helmet and braced the spear against his shoulder.

"Really?" the commander asked with harsh sarcasm. "And to what fact are you basing this miraculous event upon?"

"Well, that sir." The soldier said as he pointed a hand towards the rocks near the beach.

Mizu was lying on top of a flat rock, her chest pulsing rapidly to get air after her duel under the ocean. The arrow was still protruding from her chest and it was visible that she would not live for much longer. The commander had a wild grin upon his face. He gave the command and men raced forward, surrounding Mizu who was too exhausted to even lift an eyelid in reply.

"We may have another lead yet."


	13. THE DARK UNDERSIDE

_**Book 2: ICE**_

_**CHAPTER 13:**_

_**THE DARK UNDERSIDE**_

The torches were lit as the tribe of benders made their way southwards, passing underneath a small mountain range as they went. "Careful of those columns." A woman said as she crawled past a large column of earth. "I imagine they are keeping this tunnel up."

"Funny how those are here, isn't it." Tirca said with a small snide voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Jip asked her as she held her torch a loft.

"Well, why are there some natural tunnels down here in the first place?" Tirca said. "Who knows, maybe there's a spirit down here."

"A spirit?" Jip said as some of her happiness began to fade.

"Yeah, one that lives off of sacrifices of little girls." Tirca turned quickly on Jip who screamed and dropped her torch. She ran backwards, finding shelter in the folds of Aer's over coat.

"Honestly, Tirca, stop it." Aer scolded her. She bent down and gave Jip a comforting hug. "Now is not the time for any nonsense. We have to move all these people underground safely. Losing any would be a disaster."

"I agree with the little air head." Prodito said with a smirk as he wandered over to Aer. He threw an arm around her shoulders and smiled. "Whatever this little beauty wants, I say we do."

"Please get off of me." Aer said as she quickly slipped out from beneath Prodito's arm. "I say we just keep going and we can get to some safe place in a matter of moments. Aer walked over towards Ven and Event and began to talk to them in a hushed voice.

"Nice to see some nation is thriving from this little trip." Hitori said as she tilted her head slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kizu asked.

"I am just saying that at least some benders here are actually able to settle their powers on one bending form and start to gain a lot more control then they did when they first joined." Hitori explained as she threw a hand into her frizzy hair.

"Are you trying to say that my people were worthless until you came along?" Baas asked as he poked a finger in Hitori's face.

"No. I'm just pointing out how far some of us have come." Hitori said.

"Yeah, well look at how far Mizu came." Kizu said with a dark undertone. "She ended up with an arrow to the chest and a cold death."

"Kizu!" Hitori said as she clutched Jip closer to her. Jip buried her head into the folds of Hitori's coat.

"I tried to save her." Jip stammered in the dark fabric. "You wouldn't let me though. It was all your fault!" Jip gave a last cry and ran off.

"Jip!" Aer cried as she saw the girl run off crying. The other benders looked around as well. Hitori rounded upon Kizu.

"I don't care how tragic a life you had but you have no right to start bringing up her death in front of Jip." Hitori scolded him.

"I didn't have a tragic life until this came along!" Kizu shouted as he shoved Hitori aside. "I was perfectly fine until all this bending stuff happened." Kizu walked away in a huff.

"Things don't seem to be working out in this group." Prodito examined with an almost sly grin.

"Shut up." Kan said as he shoved past him and helped the other benders open another tunnel for them. Light poured in and the sound of birds flying away could be heard.

"We reached land!" Ven said as he turned towards the stragglers.

"Funny, I didn't think we ever left it." Tirca snipped as she walked forward and dropped her torch with a flick of the wrist.

"Well, not exactly, but we have reached the above ground." Ven said with a large blush.

"I never thought I would miss the air so much." Event said as she walked forward and dropped to her knees, digging her head into the snow.

"You are an airbender." A passing man said as he helped heave the supplies onto their cart.

"And proud of it." Event said with a smile.

"Okay then." The tall man said as he tied down the pots for cooking. "I'm off to hunt with these four." He heaved a spear into his hands and started to walk away. He stopped and turned to see Event, Ven, and Aer glaring at him. "Sorry to offend your culture. I'll go find some berries for you."

"That's all we ask." Ven said with a small salute.

* * *

The food was prepared and laid out on the sparkling silver tray. The maid placed the sterling silver fork and spoon delicately onto the embroidered napkin and picked the tray up in her dainty hands. The butler preceded her, lighting the dark way with the light of a candelabra. He took out the large ring of iron keys and fumbled to find the smallest one. He slipped it into the dark keyhole and turned until a satisfying click was heard.

He gave a nod to the two guards who braced themselves against the door, ready to hold it closed should the occupant try to make another attempt at escape. The butler swung the door open and walked in and placed the light down upon the round table near the center of the small apartment. "Your dinner, mistress." The maid said with a courtesy towards the draped bed. There was not much light due to the almost solid wall of iron barricading the moon from the balcony.

Oma threw her drapes aside and slipped out of bed, her pink robe flowing behind her and the running mascara giving her an almost other worldly look. She took her velvet seat but did not even make a motion to acknowledge the food was there. "Is something wrong, my lady?" the butler asked. "You haven't been saying much for these few months. You barely even give a second glance to your suitor."

"Shishou is not going to become my husband." Oma said in a flat voice.

"Ah, but he will be soon enough." The butler said as he uncovered Oma's dinner.

"He wanders these halls with his men and servents as if it is his own home." Oma said as some passion began to show. "Alliance or not, I will not be treated like some prized to be handed out to some pig."

"Unfortunately it is out of your hands!" the butler shouted as he shoved the tray towards Oma. "There was a request for more troops from each village and Pathigo is expected to be giving the majority of those troops."

"But that many men can't be dying." Oma said as she looked the butler in the eye.

"No, not too many. Yet more men are required to contain these benders. They need every man they can get. They are getting bigger."

"And what is so wrong about bending?" Oma said. "I thought Pathigo was the city were all the trends were made." Oma flew to her feet and walked towards the barred window. "Merchants come here to test the waters for new products while inventors distribute their inventions to see if they truly are the next sensation. We are the spear head of a whole new era while Killmojo over the mountain still holds to old values. Why is bending not seen as a new trend if everyone is talking about it?"

The butler stood solid against the candle's light. He threw a hand up and knocked the tray to the ground. "Know your place, Oma. This world is made of ice and though you try to melt it, you will never accomplish more then a small patch of water." The butler stormed out, the candles intensifying as the butler's rage rose. The door slammed and was locked. Oma lowered her head and sank onto her couch in front of the unlit fireplace.

What was happening to Shu?

* * *

The group of benders walked back into the campsite with their kills dragging along behind them. They tossed the large bag of vegetables and fruit down in front of Aer and Event who were braiding their hair. "I hope this is enough for you.' The man said as he chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure I could make something tasty out of this." Aer said s she looked through the sack. "Oh, you even found some nuts."

"Just for you." A women said as she helped carry the hog monkey over towards the fire. Snow began to fall in the wood as the benders sighed.

"Didn't we just finish clearing the snow away?" Someone asked as they got up and walked over towards the end of camp. They made earth walls and began to bend them forwards to push the snow away.

"We didn't have this much snow further south." Baas said as he began to remember his snow free wilderness.

"Yeah, but that's closer to the equator." Aer said as she began to cut up some vegetables for her supper. "I don't think it gets that much snow down there."

"Imagine if it did?" Baas said as he again thought back to his large forest, this time covered with snow. He looked down and saw a small fruit lying on its side. It seemed to be glowing as it rolled a little more towards Aer. "I think you missed one." He said as he pointed it out to her.

Aer bent down and picked it up. She noticed the fizzling light on its stem. "Is this a…" Her eyes grew wide as the fuse ran out. She shot it into the air as the bomb exploded in a blast of fireworks. Large shapes quickly dropped down into the forest. One wore a large blue helmet and blue armor plating the rags he wore. He withdrew his whip and knocked one man to the ground as he stood in awe at the display.

"Bounty Hunters!" Kizu shouted as he and Tirca avoided another woman who leapt out from a bush and made to snare them in her net.

"Oh joy. As if an army wasn't enough." Prodito said dryly and avoided another net. Three people went down as they were quickly strapped into a cart.

"I'll save them." Jip said as she ran forward.

"No, we don't need to lose another one." Hitori said as she sent a large rock hurtling towards a bounty hunter who tried to catch her. She grabbed Aer and then bent a large barrel of water into an ice shield around them. Kan leapt into the air and did a flaming kick onto a bounty hunter decked in black plating. He tossed up an earth shield to block the daggers that flew towards him.

"We have to go, now!" Kan said as he saw some benders get rounded up again. Aer and Tirca had already released the carts and Aer was providing an air shield for them. In the next instant Aer had turned around and the carts had vanished, a cloak of Pigment bending hiding them.

"Let's move out." Baas said as he summoned his people to him. He cut through a net aimed for him and turned to run. A dagger met his thigh and Baas went down.

Hitori rushed to his side and helped him up. "No. My people!" Baas said as he saw another bender get snared and dragged towards the cart.

"Don't worry. They'll be alright." Hitori assured him.

"I think she's already on it." A woman said as she covered Hitori towards a safe zone. She sent a water whip towards a man and then ducked to avoid a bounty hunter in red plating.

"What do you mean?" Hitori said as she stopped for a moment. Through all the fire, water, and earth that was being thrown around, she could make out Jip struggling to cut the benders free on the cart. "What is she doing?"

Hitori passed Baas onto the girl and tried to run towards Jip.

The net slipped quickly over her head and she was dragged down.

Hitori gave a cry as the hard blow came to her. She felt the arms grab her and drag her away from her friend.

The bounty hunters made some last effort to grab them and then started off, their new catch now in a small cage on the front seat of the wagon.

* * *

The benders were still as they walked along, no one wanted to talk in light of the defeat they suffered. Aer sat wrapped in a blanket on the seat of the cart. Kan walked over to her and then walked away, he being the one with nothing to say this time. Prodito heaved himself onto the seat beside her and looked her over.

"I know the loss hurt you." Prodito said in a calm voice. "All those benders you tried to gather are gone now."

"I don't want to talk." Aer said as tears began to fall from her eyes. She looked over to see Hitori hunched over, head in her hands, crying.

"Who can blame themselves for the loss of Jip?" Prodito said. "It wasn't all your fault."

"Yes it was. She is my cousin. I should have been protecting her." Aer said as she tried to wipe her eyes.

"I know, and you failed didn't you?" Prodito put an arm around her and Aer made no motion to avoid it. "You know, it really is all his fault."

"What?"

"Kan's. If he hadn't sent you on this journey then she wouldn't have been lost in the first place. She would still be here. You would still have your old life."

"What are you talking about?" Aer looked Prodito in the eye and saw nothing but black.

"Kan is a scared recluse who at the very instant he thinks he doesn't get his way will tear you down. He only gets excited when around other benders, until they see that scar."

"He got that by protecting me. He isn't…"

"Then why don't you loved him? You seem to push off every advance he makes towards you. Is there someone else?"

Aer looked down, Long-hin still lingering in her memories.

"I thought as much. Aer, join me and we can have the peace you long for so much. We can integrate and live in harmony, the mortals as our slaves. All you need to do is take Kan out of the picture."

"I could never do that. Kan is…"

"You don't love him! You love another and you leading him on is worse then any treachery I am planning. Just think it over. Think of what he did to your life? Think of Jip. You can get her back safely if there is peace between us. Think of her."

Prodito kissed Aer and then left, an evil chuckle coming after him.

Aer sat wrapped in her blanket, her entire world falling around her.


	14. RECOVERY

_**Book 2: ICE**_

_**CHAPTER 14:**_

_**RECOVERY**_

The base was crawling with men as they began the final preparations for their departure. "Make sure that all the weapons are stowed securely below deck. Keep all explosives and sharp objects in separate rooms." The commander said as he stood among the Yu Yan Archers. They each had a large gold coin hung around their necks, shining dully against their dark skin and clothes.

Two men walked with a bundle of spears towards the ship from the supply shed just off sight of the ship. More port hands rushed towards the shed with newly made weapons for the forgery. Yet through all this commotion, two men stood out from everyone else.

They were walking solemnly, a wooden stretcher held between them with an object covered in a white sheet upon it. People parted as terror gripped them from looking at the men. They walked gently down the ramp and a guard quickly set up around them. They walked silently through the streets, no one muttering a word, the guards hardly breathing.

They walked solemnly into the large fortress of wood and iron that sat in the center of the army base. "Careful of the step!" a soldier shouted as they had to lower the stretcher onto a lift. One of the men carrying it tripped, sending the stretcher for a large bump.

One soldier fainted as the hand dangled limp over the edge of the stretcher. The lift was lowered quickly by the slaves, none caring to see if the thing lived beneath the sheet. They stopped at the lowest floor and lead the stretcher to the end of a dark hall. One of the guards bent down low and opened a hidden trap door on the floor. The stretcher was set at the edge and the body was dumped unceremoniously into the dark depths of the cell.

Mizu hit the ground and gave a small sigh. She looked up to see the trap door close and the darkness set in. She moved a hand down her chest to where the stitches in her side were. The arrow had been removed and the gash looked worse then it felt. "What happened?" Mizu asked herself as she sat up. The last thing she could remember was the fight with the Unagi. She couldn't even say for sure that she had seen her old friends.

A creak was heard at the trap door and Mizu shot her look upwards to see who it was. A small figure could be seen descending the ladder towards Mizu. It was too young to be a soldier and too small to be intimidating. Mizu looked around, no sign of any water to bend with.

"Who are you?" Mizu asked as she tried to sit up.

Ran-fo came into the light and hugged Mizu. "Ran-fo! How did you get here. Wherever here is?" Ran-fo said nothing. He grabbed Mizu's arm and motioned for her to follow him up the ladder. He was soaking wet and still had a large piece of seaweed wrapped around his neck. She got to her feet slowly and had to brace herself against the ladder to keep herself from fainting from the pain. She started to climb.

Ran-fo slipped silently out of the hatch and motioned for her to go faster. Mizu had almost reached the top when the pain overtook her and she fell downwards, hitting the hard cold floor with a frightening thud. Ran-fo looked around once more and gave Mizu a small salute as he left her. He looked around and ducked quickly into one of the spare rooms around the trap door as the commander descended the lift, a slightly worried Captain cowering behind him.

The commander walked forward and stopped at the trap door. The Captain bent low this time and lifted the trap. "Ran-fo, is that you?" Mizu asked with a defeated voice as she twisted on the ground. The Captain's face went pale.

"What was that she said?" the commander asked.

"Nothing, commander. Just some delirious babble from the animal." The Captain said quickly as he spotted a trail of water that had obviously come through the pipes, exiting the grate that was draining from the wall. The Captain's eyes shifted even further over, noticing some straw pushed to the side quickly as the spare room had been dashed into. "I don't think she's quite ready yet for interrogation."

"Well, you do have previous experience with these beasts." The commander said as he took another peek down towards Mizu. "I will get the information out of her on another day when she is right in the head." The commander turned on his heel and walked back towards the lift. "Are you coming Captain?"

"No, I am going to stay here." The Captain said as he gave the commander a low bow. "Due to past knowledge I assume the bender may escape yet if there is not proper protection put around the cell."

"Ah, I hadn't thought of that." The commander said. "Very well, I will send down some men to act as a guard until I can get my hands on her." The lift rose and the commander was out of sight.

The Captain rounded upon the spare room and threw his hand into the straw. He pulled Ran-fo, kicking and biting, from the hay and led him towards Mizu's cell. "You crawled through the sewers and pipes to get here?" the Captain said amazed as he looked at the size of the small grate in the wall. "How on earth did you even get to the base?"

Ran-fo lowered his head and took out the helmet he had worn on his head. "You snuck onto the ship? You benders are something else." Ran-fo gave a small smile as the Captain scratched his head. "Well, we have no time to lose, guards will be here any minute." The Captain threw the trap open and descended with a lantern into Mizu's cell. He took her in his arms and tried to wake her.

"You aren't Ran-fo." Mizu said faintly as she regained consciousness.

"Well you won't see him again if you don't move." The Captain threw Mizu over his shoulder and carried her up the ladder. "Can you stand on your own?"

"I think I can." Mizu said as she tried to steady herself.

"I think you could fit through there." The Captain said absent mindedly as he looked at the grate.

"What do you mean by that?" Mizu snapped as her personality regained in full. "I'm not going into some dirty sewer system.

"Well it's that or torture." The Captain said as he stared her down. The winches began to whine as the lift descended, bringing more troops to act as a guard. "Hurry! Into the sewers."

Ran-fo pulled away the grate and was gone in a flash as he slipped easily into the pipe. Mizu was hesitant but managed to squeeze herself into the tiny pipe and crawl after Ran-fo. She heard the Captain fix the grate and a sword being withdrawn. She heard a nasty slice and the Captain screamed in pain as men swarmed him. Angry shouts could be heard and the Captain moaned in pain as he was shaken around.

The commander had seen it happen. Mizu knew it at once.

The men were ready as they were lowered on the lift down towards where the bender was being kept. Their spears were ready and the swords had been sharpened. They almost reached the level when they heard a loud commotion coming from below. The hallway came into view and they saw the Captain writhing on the floor in pain. A bloody sword lay next to him and his arm was wrapped in a large cloth as the wound began to run. Men ran over to him, some trying to help his stop the bleeding while others pounded the wall in fury as they saw the trap door burst off its hinges.

"She escaped." The commander shouted. "Captain, you are a hero among us today, tell us where that vile girl went and how she harmed you."

"You had just gone up the lift when I heard something pounding on the trap door." The Captain said as tears began to run. He gave some kicks for good measure and a loud howl. "I turned around and drew my sword and got a good cut at her but she attacked back. I'm lucky it was only my arm."

"Where did she go?" the commander asked as he shook the Captain.

"I'm not sure. I thought she headed for the lift."

"Sir, this grate looks to have been tampered with."

A soldier was standing upright as he examined the bolts that had been very poorly put on by the Captain in haste. "It's so small I doubt she could even fit in it."

"She has escaped the military before. I wouldn't put it past her." The commander said as he ripped he grate off the wall with both his hands. "Someone get me that lantern."

A solider walked over to pick up the lantern when a very convenient throb of pain caused the Captain to kick the lantern, putting out the light.

"Does anyone have some spark rocks?" the commander asked as he looked around.

"I think I do." One scrawny man said. He handed the rock to the commander. He took them in his hands and bent down towards the water.

"I don't think you want to do that? What if they were expecting it?" the Captains said as medical personnel finally arrived on scene.

"Oh, I'm sure they won't." the commander said with a small grin. He struck the stones together and the spark caught on the natural gas inside the pipe, sending a wall of fire spewing towards the escaping benders.

Ran-fo slipped down the slimy pipe feet first and began to climb the ladder on the opposite wall. Mizu fell into the sewage and fumbled for a few moments as she tried to get a hold of the rungs. "You couldn't pick a more sanitized escape route?" Mizu called up to Ran-fo who was already undoing the latch above them.

A faint yet roaring sound could be heard behind them. "Ran-fo, what is that smell?" Mizu asked as she finally noticed the lingering rancid odor around the disgusting water.

Ran-fo looked down at her and Mizu noticed the long nosed rats running for their lives. "Uh oh." Mizu said. She hurried up the last few rungs and threw Ran-fo onto her back. She propelled herself forward on a wave of water as fire quickly exploded into the chamber beneath them. She moved quickly as the gas expanded and blew the small sewer door open. She shot up another pipe and almost smashed into the wall.

The gas exploded again and the pipes began to crack from the intense heat. Mizu looked back to see the fire grow behind her. She took a sharp right and ducked down a small chute. She tried to send an ice wall to block off the pipe but the fire was too intense. The ice shattered in an instant and the fire expanded into the small area.

"Hold on, Ran-fo!" Mizu shouted as she saw a bright light at the top of a long stack that let air into the sewer system. She shot upwards on a pillar of water, which was quickly evaporated by the flames, which continued the chase. Mizu climbed the chimney, using the cohesion of water to fly up the sides of the chute. The water continued after her, now concentrated in the long pathway.

The gas closed in upon her feet and Mizu tried to jolt upwards. The water was running out as the heat incinerated it. Mizu gave a small gasp. She wouldn't reach the top at this rate.

The fire climbed the wall, lapping at her body as the gas once more exploded. Mizu made a last punch with her hands and used the little water left to lift her above the flames.

She and Ran-fo flipped out of the pipe as the flames erupted in a deafening roar after them. They hit the ground hard as they flipped and rolled away, each thud more painful then the next. They crashed into some crates, causing a stir around them.

"I think that takes care of them." The commander said as he listened to the roar disappear. He looked down at the Captain as his wound was stitched up. "I suggest we send him off towards the medical tent. He'll be spending a lot of time there." The Captain was placed on a stretcher and carted off to the lift.

Ran-fo looked around as he tried to shake Mizu awake. She was breathing heavily and she gripped the wound in her side.

* * *

_What do you mean you don't know where she is?" the young man asked. A harsh laugh was heard, followed quickly by a rasping cough._

"_I didn't give much as to where she went so long as she wasn't around to tell anyone." The defeated man said. With no energy left he was merely slumped against the wall. He could barely turn his head to gaze at his defiant son._

"_Is she dead?" the boy said with a mixture of shock and anger. _

"_No. I wouldn't wish that much on her." The man said with a smirk. "She still held my heart."_

"_Save the sympathy for someone else. I want to know where my mother is and you are going to tell me." The boy stood up and glared down at the man. The inmate laughed harshly._

"_I already told you that I don't know where she is. Has the crown already gone into your puny head?" the inmate said._

"_Well surely someone must. You must have kept a record of where you sent her."_

"_How stupid do you take me for? Do you really believe I would have written down where I sent one of the few people that could have destroyed my position as Firelord?"_

"_You were stupid enough to not surrender to the Avatar." The boy said. The inmate turned away._

"_I know of only one that knows the location of your mother." The inmate said as his face turned to the shadows. _

"_And who is that?" the boy said as he crouched down once again, eager to get this information out of him at whatever cost._

"_Only one other person knew of the exchange. She was hiding in the curtains." _

"_Who?"_

"_I suggest you pay a visit to your sister, Zuko. Azula knows a lot more than she should have." Ozai said with a grin. "Of course, let's see how much you can get from that insanity."_


	15. RED WRATH

_**Book 2: ICE**_

_**CHAPTER 15:**_

_**RED WRATH**_

The carts dragged on for a few more feet before the wheels finally stopped moving. "I say we stop here." A tall tanned woman said as she adjusted her belt. "The mountains are ahead and I don't think we can make it through with another winter storm on the way."

"We could always use the rest too." Baas said as he sat down on the edge of a cart with Aer. "Is something troubling you?" Baas looked over Aer, noticing the clear change in attitude.

"Yes, you've been slipping from your mastery." Event said as she tried to hand her a cup of tea.

"You are always telling us to not let emotions get in the way." Ven said as he also walked over.

"Yeah, you said they are just illusions." Event said as she nodded her head.

"I lied. I'm sorry. I can't protect anyone." Aer said as she rolled the blanket tighter around herself. She retreated into silence as her pupils tried again to coax her out of it.

"I know Jip meant a lot to you, but we'll get her back. Just you wait." Event said as she tried to offer some comfort to Aer.

"It isn't that at all. It's…" Aer tried to get out but couldn't find the words. There was still the lingering thought that Jip could still be saved if she let Prodito to his plans. "I can't say really."

"What? Are you having a Kan moment?" Ven said as he tried to lighten the mood. It was unsuccessful as Aer merely shifted to the side. "Okay, be that way then. Me and Event are off to practice then."

Event hopped off the cart and walked away with Ven towards the other cart that held some targets for them to use. Prodito slinked over, ready to bring Aer back into his backwards dealings.

"I would back away if I were you." Kan said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"As you wish, fearless leader." Prodito said with a smart grin and a mock bow. He winked at Aer. "Just remember Jip." Prodito hissed under his breath as he sulked away. Kan walked over and sat down next to her.

"So, having a me moment?" Kan said without turning his head to her.

"Ha ha." Aer said dryly. Kan turned to look at her, the mask in his hands.

"I'm just trying to break the ice." Kan said as he became frustrated.

"Well you're failing at it." Aer retorted.

"Fine, ignore the first sign of kindness I try and show you!" Kan said as he got to his feet. "I', just trying to be nice."

"Yeah, well I'm sure that's also what you thought you were being when you dragged us out here!" Aer shouted as she got to her feet. The shock of Aer actually getting mad at someone gained the attention of all the benders, especially Prodito. "It's because of you that we now have to worry about feeding people and getting organized and Jip is gone! Did you ever actually think this through? You do nothing but sit on your perch all happy that you are surrounded by people who 'get you' yet you are more alone now then ever before, as if that scar doesn't already prove it!"

There was utter silence from the benders.

Kan looked down at Aer with a look that could kill.

Aer stood tall and defiant against Kan, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Well, I suggest we all go to separate corners now and let off some steam." Hitori said as she stepped between the two and began to lead Aer off towards the other end of camp. "Back to resting."

"We seem to do a lot of that." A man called out from the crowd as life resumed again. They grumbled along as Kan walked over towards the opposite side of the camp.

* * *

"We have confirmation that the benders are heading towards the mountains. We won't have enough power to stop them before they get into the upper wilderness." A scout said as he bowed to the commander.

"Well, then I suggest we begin to enhance out troops." The commander said. " Send a messenger hawk to the Master and see what other strings he can pull."

"But haven't we already done that?"

"Yes, but now that we understand where these benders are for certain then we can attack them with at least an artillery upgrade."

"Actually, I can help there." An echoing voice answered. The men turned to see a woman wearing a long red cloak enter the camp, a red fog streaming from beneath the cloak. Her head was bent down yet the distinct white nose could be seen.

"We do not need any help from you woman. You may leave." The commander said as he waved her away. Men tried to surround her as she drew closer to the commander. She gave a large sigh and her hands flew up in front of her. The men stopped instantly. Their eyes glowed red and a large red circle with an odd symbol appeared on their foreheads.

The woman leaned over and kissed one on the cheek. The red lip mark began to glow pink and the man fell to the ground in a fit of pain. "I think you could use me now. I have revenge to take." The Red Witch said as she gave a long stare into the commander's eyes. The commander sank lower into his chair and the Red Witch began to glide forward.

* * *

"Bets on who cracks first." Tirca shouted as she held out a cap for the coins. "Bets are on Kan right now but the bid that Aer will go airbending on his butt are even higher!"

"What kind of low life can you be?" Kizu asked as he rolled his head at her. "Put me in for three that Aer kills the guy." Kizu dropped in his three coins as Tirca gave the hat a jingle.

Aer sat in the corner of the camp with her blanket still wrapped around her and Kan sat at the opposite end with his cloak flowing in the wind.

"Can I put in money that something bad happens before they break?" Baas asked Tirca as he examined the two.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because something always happens at times like these."

"Fair enough." Tirca took the coin from Baas and held the cap up. "New bet that some sort of attack will be made before they end this!" Everyone scrambled to place the new bet as Aer turned to Kan.

She wanted to say what was going to happen, she wanted to be set free. The only thing keeping her from this was the idea that Jip could be salvaged from this proposition. She looked down and began to soundbend a small stream to where Kan sat. She could talk to him there.

"Kan?" Aer stammered as she tried to get the words out. "There's something you need to know."

"What is it?" Kan replied flatly into the other end of the small air stream.

"It's about your city. It…" Before Aer could finish the sentence she heard something unfamiliar. It was a loud humming sound followed by a loud gurgle. "Uh oh." Aer said as she instantly thought of the worst. "The soldiers are coming!" Aer shouted as she broke the connection.

"What?" Tirca asked as the rest began to make some motions for the hat. She pushed them out of reach as Aer began to summon the air shield as usual.

"I heard something in the woods just now." Aer said.

"How can you hear that well? Did you soundbend?" a girl asked.

"Ha! She broke first." A man said as he made for the hat.

"Or Kan did." Kizu said.

"I didn't hear him talk." Hitori said.

"Yeah, but they didn't officially break." Another man said.

"Duck!" a girl said as a large stone broke through the shield.

"Okay, the army won." Tirca said defeated as she dumped the large pot into Baas' lap. Another rock landed closer to them and Prodito was almost destroyed by another one.

"Why does this always happen?" Hitori asked as she helped bend a wall of earth to cover them.

"Because the army is so large." A girl answered as she sent a fire whip at a soldier that entered the clearing.

"Of course." Ven said as he ducked a sword and shot the man away with a blast of wind. He noticed that the man's face had a large red circle with an odd symbol in the center embedded onto his forehead. "What is that?"

"I'm not too sure." Tirca said as she dodged one attack and sent the man spiraling into two others. "A new code of some sort."

"I'm not too sure of that." Kan said as he noticed the red fog beginning to roll in. He looked at Aer. "It can't be."

"I thought she was still in that village back on the volcanic islands." Aer said as she looked around. She bent a wave of sound around the area, trying to see if she could hear the Witch before seeing her. She only heard the cackle before the witch was upon the group.

The witch had guards flanked around her. All of the men had the same weird red circle and symbol on their foreheads and moved about as if in a trance of some sort. The Witch flew at Aer, who only ducked in time. The Witch turned about in mid air and shot back towards Aer. Aer threw a wall of air around her, sending the Witch off of her.

"We've learned some new tricks, have we?" the Witch asked as she descended from the air, her guards forming a wall of spears in front of her.

"No, not really." Aer said as she raised her arms into an attack position. The guards made a lunge forward, driving Aer to retreat a few steps. "Hiding behind some lackeys are we?"

"No, not really." The Red Witch responded as she surveyed her men. "They are more fit then men. They are under my command with my power in them. They won't fail as the people of that town."

"Funny, I didn't see anyone when I visited." Aer said sharply. "What is it? Population of one?"

"There were many in that town!" the Witch said as she flared up, a large snake of red trailing through the camp as the fight roared around them. "All of which worshipped me. I had them under lock and key until you escaped."

"So I was right then. Your power does come from the amount of people you control." Aer gave a smug smirk and retreated a few paces as the Witch flew in front of her guard.

"I would assume as much. I had to retreat to the Spirit World after that fight." The Witch shrieked. "You will know the extent of my pain soon enough." The Witch spread her arms wide and little bat-wolves of red flew out of her cloak. Aer shot a circle of air at them, keeping them at bay. Aer ducked and did a spinning kick, causing the Witch to fall on her face.

The Witch growled and shots large red sparks from her hand at Aer. They hit and Aer spiraled backwards as she tried to douse the small sparks on her clothes. A rock hurtled downwards and almost crushed the Witch. She grabbed the rock in a ball of red energy and destroyed it in the fast twitch of her hand. Kizu bent a tree to cover him as the Witch tried to retaliate. Aer took the chance and tacked the Witch to the ground with a large wind blast.

Aer was standing over her when the spear almost hit her in the side of the head. Aer dodged another spear and cut the tip clean off with an airbending slice. The guard responded by twirling the staff, knocking Aer to the ground. Another guard was blasted into a tree as Ven flew into the fight on a cloud of air. He ducked and then shot two other guards away. Another spear almost hit him when a large water whip caught the spear in mid attack. Baas heaved and the spear flew out of the guards hands and planted itself in a rock some yards away.

"Watch it will you!" Tirca said as she examined the spear that had almost taken off her head.

"Sorry." Baas said feebly as he side stepped an attack and shot another blast of water at the guard.

Aer flew into the tree tops and then thrust herself downwards, missing the Witch she had aimed for. The Red Witch turned in the air and shot a long rope at Aer, catching her in the chest. Aer cut through the rope and pigmentbent herself invisible.

"Oh no, not this trick again!" the Red Witch shrieked as she surveyed the area. She could not make out the small blur of Aer as she took position behind the Witch. Aer took aim and…was knocked to the ground, disguise fading away. Kizu had sent a rock hurtling through the air, knocking into the invisible Aer.

She struggled to break free from the rock over her arm as the Red Witch gave a happy cackle. "Stuck are we?" the Witch said as she hovered above Aer's body. "Good, now I cannot miss you."

The Red Witch took aim and was knocked to the ground as well. Kizu had sent another rock into the air to defend Aer. "I win." Kizu said happily as he threw his arms into the air. Kan was as Aer's side in a heartbeat. He gave a punch and the rock flew off Aer's arm. He bent down and gathered Aer into his arms.

"Fall back!" Kan shouted among the roar of battle.

"What are you crazy?" Kizu asked as he rushed to their side. "We could still win this fight. The rock exploded in a red flash as the Red Witch regained herself.

"No, we can fight another day." Kan said as he surveyed the benders that were scrambling to get the cart moving. Soldiers littered the ground, moaning in pain.

"You've never run from a fight before." Kizu explained as he ran alongside Kan who shot a wave of water backwards, freezing the men in their place.

"Aer's hurt and we cannot always fight. Time comes for evasive action first." Kan said as he looked down at Aer, who was moaning as her arm jostled around.

They were gone before the Red Witch could assemble her troops. "They're gone." A soldier examined.

"Yes, I am aware they are gone!" the Witch screamed at the man.

"Right, I'll be taking my troops back now." The commander said as he approached the Red Witch. "You injured the girl and have sent them running with their tails between their legs. Your revenge is done, give me back my men."

"I have no intention of letting these men go." The Witch said as she turned her head slowly to the commander.

"But, we had a deal." The commander stammered.

"Yes, and the men that fell are yours." The Red Witch said as she gestured to the few men on the ground. "The rest are under my control and I will keep."

"But…" the commander tried to say as he drew his sword. The Witch's eyes glowed red and his blade shattered into pieces. The commander backed up and bowed to the Witch. "Please spare me. I am sorry to offend you."

"Yes, you are." The Red Witch said as she turned her back to the commander and faced her new battalion. "My revenge had only just begun."


	16. THE SUITORS

_**Book 2: ICE**_

_**CHPATER 16:**_

_**THE SUITORS**_

The window was broken and the candle was toppled to the side. The curtains billowed in the wind as the night air blew into the empty room. Shu crouched in the bushes as he waited for the large group of soldiers to go by. He sprung quickly and cleared the fence in a single leap. He rolled into the trees and kept still. Then he made his way up the mountain as usual and stopped at the peak.

The songbird was chirping sadly from the branches of the two cherry blossom trees as Shu approached. The trees had grown to enormous size that they almost covered the entire mountain top. Upon the bench sat Shu's old cloak, weathered and battered from the winter storms. "I wondered where you went." Shu said as he picked it up and dangled it around his broad shoulders.

He had dropped it when he saw Oma seized into her home. He had never even been back outside in months after the event. His own father quickly shut him up in the bedroom to keep his son from running away again. The songbird chirped happily and alighted upon Shu's arm. "And how has my messenger been in my absence?"

The bird chirped sadly in reply. "I know. I feel the same way." Shu looked towards Oma's balcony, which was now overrun with foliage as Oma had not been there to groom it. "I hope she's alright."

The bird quickly flitted around to Shu and began to flap its wings. It darted off into the night, heading in a spiral towards Oma's balcony.

* * *

Oma heard the chirps through the small bars of the balcony. She sat upright in her bed and tossed a blanket around her as she walked quickly to the grate. "I can hear you little bird." Oma said in a soft voice. "Do you bring me news?"

The bird began to bang on the bars. The banging stopped for a moment as the bird flitted over towards the small barred window. Oma hurried over to the window. "Are you trying to lead me somewhere?" Oma guessed as the bird could now be heard on another window. Then the bird was gone in a flash. A loud rumbling could be heard and Oma looked to her dead fireplace. A black object shot out of it with a loud triumphant chirp.

The songbird began to fly around the room happily at its discovery and alighted upon Oma's table. "I never would have thought of that." Oma said as she rushed to her little friend and took it in her delicate hands. "Now, what are you here about?"

She set the bird down and the bird began to scan the room. It found the shining handle of the door and flew to it. It landed on top of the silver handle and motioned for Oma to hurry.

"It is locked, little bird. I cannot leave this room." Oma said as she bent down. "Does Shu want to meet?"

The bird lowered its head and flipped upside down. It drove it beak into the lock slot and began to fumble around. It let its feet fall and the bird spun in the slot. There was a soft click and Oma grabbed the door to keep it from opening wide.

"You did it!" Oma said softly as she removed the spinning bird from its slot. She opened the door a crack to see Shishou's thugs sleeping outside. "Oh, I forgot about them." Oma said as she looked around the room quickly. Before she could complain anymore the bird had shot out the door and was walking quietly upon a ledge.

Oma wanted to call the songbird back but a thug rolled over, exposing his ugly face to Oma. The songbird gave a small chirp and a rustle of wings was heard. Then the vase toppled.

The resounding crash woke the thugs, some hitting their heads on the wall or table they were sleeping under. Oma quickly shut the door as the voices filled the hall.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, I was sleeping."

"We were all sleeping."

"Shut up!"

"It was just the vase."

"That was expensive wasn't it?"

"I guess. I didn't buy it."

"Quick, try and put it back together."

"And how do we do that?"

"Sweep the pieces under the rug."

"But wouldn't the maid see?"

"You mean the one you have a crush on?"

"I do not have any feelings for any maid!"

"Yeah, yeah, lover boy simmer down."

"Don't call me that!"

"I'll call you what I want to call you and I'm calling you lover boy!"

"Take it back!"

"Oh, I made lover boy mad."

Fist meeting face was heard and an all out brawl could be heard outside. Oma felt bodies hitting the door she had braced with her shoulder. She fell backwards onto the floor and tried to rearrange her garments. She opened the door quietly and saw a man go flying past into the wall. Another man leapt on him and began to bang his head onto the table. Oma scurried through the brawl and made it out into the drawing room without a scratch.

"Where is Shu?" Oma asked the songbird. It twittered and flew to the window. It began to chirp wildly. Oma rushed to the window and looked outside to see her garden still in bloom. "It's a garden, so what?"

The bird gave another chirp and flew outside, spinning around the top of the columns in the courtyard. Oma walked down a small flight of stairs and undid the latch on the garden door. She walked gracefully out onto the patio and stood at the wall before her small stone court. Something moved by the small wooden structure over the pond. "Hello?"

Oma descended the steps and stood attentive by the small stone bench that sat at the base of the stairs. A large dark thing rolled out of the bushes and stood near one of the tall columns surrounding the stone mosaic in the center of the garden. "Shu?" Oma asked softly.

"In the flesh my love." Shu said as he stood fixed to the spot. It had been months since he had seen Oma and she looked even more beautiful to him now then ever before. Oma blushed and raised a soft hand delicately to her mouth. She took some steps forward and walked onto the cool stone. Shu walked forward, walking around a column and meeting Oma in the dead center of the stone design upon the ground.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Oma asked Shu, unable to get the words out. She moved her hands nervously around.

"Is something wrong?" Shu asked as he examined her nervous twitch.

"No. My hands are just…cold." Oma said as quickly threw her hands down and gave a shy smile to Shu.

"Here." Shu took Oma's hands in his and held them tight in his warm, strong hands. "Is that better?"

"Much better." Oma said as she blushed again. She looked up at Shu, seeing the handsome face alight with happiness. "You look much better."

"I'm always better around you." Shu responded. "You make me feel like there is something in the world for me. After my mother died, I was never able to see any beauty in the world. And then I saw you."

"I never thought I would find someone as lonely as me." Oma told Shu. "Always sitting on the balcony with the bird and no one else. And then I saw you alone on the mountain."

The songbird twittered above from the boughs of the trees. Oma and Shu laughed and moved even closer to each other. Oma looked up at Shu. Shu looked down into Oma's beautiful eyes.

They kissed.

Shishou began to fume. He stood at a high window, staring out at the lovers that were meeting in the darkness. He whipped the curtains shut and stormed off to his chambers.

"I must go." Shu said as he looked to the windows of the mansion. "I don't want to be seen by anyone of your house."

"Will I see you again?" Oma asked him desperately.

"Count on it my love." Shu said as he kissed her on the check. "We will meet before this winter is over." Shu turned and ran off, the bird following behind him. Oma giggled and then turned and flew up the stairs and entered her home. She made her way back to her room, the thugs being asleep, bruised and battered, she crept easily into her room and shut the door.

She plopped onto her bed and shut her eyes, dreaming of a place where she and Shu could be together forever.


	17. WINTER WOES

_**Book 2: ICE**_

_**CHAPTER 17:**_

**_WINTER WOES_**

Aer struggled against Tirca's grasp. "Let me go! I can do it! It has to be." The rocks were flying as Kizu, Hitori, and Baas began to pummel the bounty hunters. The one with pink plating dodged it and rolled a bomb towards the group of benders. The snow blasted upwards as three benders flew through the air. Event caught them in a cushion of air and set them down gently. She then rounded upon the blue plated bounty hunter with a quick air strike.

"We have to go!" Tirca screamed. "It may not even be true!"

Aer broke free and ran to the bounty hunters cart. She reached towards the cage but withdrew her hand quickly as an axe made to sever her hand. Aer shot him backwards with a blast of wind and made to take the blanket off the cage. She could hear something muffled.

She took the blanket in her hands and in a single motion removed it.

* * *

_**1 DAY EARLIER**_

* * *

"I don't see why we have to keep walking." A small boy with black hair and tan skin complained as he trudged up the slope.

"Well, It's early morning and we have to get through this mountain pass before nightfall." Kan explained as he turned to see the large nation following him.

"And if we don't get through before nightfall?" an old woman asked as she looked sideways at Kan.

"The temperature goes down at night. It's winter and we'll be high up." Kan said as he hopped over a rock and continued his walk.

"Here's an idea." One of the bulky men in the back said. "Why doesn't these Air Nomads bend a platform of air for us to ride on over these mountains?"

"Because we can't do it with only four people." Ven explained. "We would need many more people to hold and maintain a platform for this many people."

"Besides, what's wrong with some exercise?" Tirca sniveled.

"Well, I'm just saying that if we have these powers then why don't we use them. Why don't we harness the full potential of these powers?" the man asked.

"Hey, don't look at me." Tirca said as she shook her head. "You can do that when we reach this Crystal Crater thing." Kizu stopped in his tracks as the group continued to move into the mountains. Aer stopped near him, putting an arm around him.

"What's wrong Kizu?" Aer asked.

"It's just that…Mizu knows where this place is." Kizu said. "She thought of the place and knows all about it and she isn't here to be with us." Kizu tried to wipe his eyes but Aer saw.

"I know what you mean." Aer said. She readjusted her sling on her arm and patted his shoulder. "But it's just like Jip. I guess we have to keep going, even after they are gone."

"Yeah, well I still don't see why someone couldn't have saved her." Kizu shrugged his pack back onto his back and stormed onwards. Aer sighed and looked back behind her, wondering where in the world her little cousin was.

She noticed something moving quickly behind them. She hurried backwards to see the carts moving at almost full speed, ostrich horses straining to move their cargo. The Bounty Hunters had returned. "Kan! Bounty Hunters!"

"What?" Kan asked as he turned to her.

"They can't have tracked us that well." Prodito said as he glanced around the snowy hills around him.

"It doesn't matter now. We just have to get further up into the mountains. Get the high ground so to speak." Aer said as she tried to clamber up the steep rocks with one arm. Everyone stood there, craning their necks to see the carts approaching.

"Well, you heard the girl." Baas shouted. "Further up and in!" They all turned quickly and began to climb up into the mountain. Aer and Ven gave occasional boosts of air to some of the stragglers as two other benders moved earth platforms to move the carts upwards with them.

Below, the yellow plated bounty hunter drew back his arrow and let it fly. It almost took out Tirca who was in the lead. It did however knock into the ice above the group. It began to crack and soon a wave of snow was upon them.

"Brace yourselves!" Kan shouted as the snow covered them. A few of the benders tumbled downwards with the cascade of snow and Aer had to grip the side of the mountain tightly to suspend herself on the mountain side.

When the snow settled the mountain had become impassable. Kizu and the blonde woman next to him looked above them to see if their small shield of water had worked. Indeed it had. They lowered their shield and began to check the other benders settled around the cart as the ice cave solidified. "Is everyone alright?" Kizu asked as he set a fire in the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, I think so." A man said as he tried to move his leg from underneath the wagon's wheel.

"Here, I'll help." Kizu said as he put his back into the wagon and pushed. It rolled off easily and the man gingerly moved his leg into a more convenient position.

"I wonder where everyone else is." The blonde woman said as she looked around their icy tomb.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they are fine."

* * *

"_I'm sure they are fine." Sokka said as he sat back on the end of the canoe. "Aang can handle the colonies with Mai and Zuko and everyone else. We are needed here."_

"_Are you sure? Who knows how the colonies are going to act towards Aang?" Katara said as she looked down into the waters that had started it all. _

"_Again, Aang is going to be fine." Sokka reassured her. "Besides, we're here."_

_The Southern Watertribe came into view, now a sparkling city among the frozen tundra. _

* * *

Aer struggled to lift herself onto the ledge as the winds began to whip down upon her. Night was approaching and she was alone in the mountain. She looked around her and the blank sky above. "Is anyone out there!" Aer shouted in vain. There was no response. She sighed and sank to her knees.

"Yes, there is." A voice responded a moment later. Aer turned around and almost broke into tears.

"Please, go away!" Aer shouted at Prodito. "You don't like Kan or this plan so leave!" Aer whipped her hair around and shunned him.

"Oh, but this is going to be so much fun." Prodito said as he swaggered over to her. "Just you and me alone in the mountains on a cold winter night. You'll need heat to last the night."

"I said go away!" Aer shouted. Prodito only smiled and sat down next to her, conjuring a fire in front of them.

* * *

Kan, Hitori, and Tirca were caught in a small alcove in the side of the mountain. "Well, this is cramped." Tirca quipped as she tried to shift her arm to accommodate the other occupants.

"Well, it beats tumbling all the way down." Hitori said.

"Well, let's think of a way out of this." Kan said as he tried to push on the snow that covered the entrance but it was no use. The snow was packed so tight it was almost impossible to make a dent on the ice wall.

"Why don't we just bend it?" Tirca asked as Kan slid into her elbow.

"I don't know how to move ice." Kan said as he turned to Tirca.

"Tirca is over there Kan." Hitori reprimanded him as she shoved him out of her face.

"Oh, sorry. I don't know how to move ice." Kan repeated to Tirca this time.

"Just go like this." Tirca said as she rolled her head and moved her arms upwards and then thrust down. The ice thickened and they were pushed even further into the shallow alcove.

"Yeah, that worked." Hitori muttered.

* * *

_"Gran-Gran!" Katara shouted as she jumped out of the canoe, leaving Sokka to stumble with their sacks. Katara ran to her grandmother, arms outstretched. "I missed you."_

_"And I missed you too." Sokka said as he struggled to get out of the canoe without losing his balance. He failed and fell face first into a snow drift._

_"The tribe looks even better then when we left." Katara examined as she looked around the tall walls that now surrounded the city. Large igloo houses had been erected and only a few small tents still remained._

_"Yes, the tribe has changed." Gran-Gran explained as she hugged her granddaughter. "But I see that you have changed even more."_

_"Really?" Sokka said as he went to hug his grandmother as well._

_"Yes." She took a step back and looked her grandchildren up and down. "I see before me a Waterbending Master and a brave Watertribe warrior."_

_Sokka stood upright and flexed his muscles a bit. "Yeah, I am pretty dangerous on the battlefield."_

_"Didn't you almost die though?" Katara asked._

_"That is merely speculation!" Sokka retorted as he rounded on his sister. _

_"I wouldn't be surprised that he was." Pakku said as he walked over to join the reunion. "He doesn't keep his head very well."_

_"Gramp-Pakku!" Sokka shouted as he opened his arms for a hug. Pakku's face fell._

_"No."_

* * *

"Okay, let's start by trying to get out of this cave." The girl said as she pushed on the ceiling.

"Wait, we don't know what's on top of us." Kizu shouted at her. "You could cause this whole place to fill up with snow."

"Then what should we do?" the man said as she lay on the floor.

"Let's try and stay calm for one thing." Kizu said, more to himself then to them. "What would Kan do in this situation?"

"Blast the ceiling open with some fire." All responded in unison.

"Yeah, but that might come back to hurt us…or burn us." Kizu said as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Then what are we to do?" the woman asked.

The ceiling exploded and snow began to fall into the small ice cave. Light poured in from above as the world opened to them.

* * *

The night was long a Aer tried to keep herself warm near the large rock jutting out of the mountain. "Won't last that way." Prodito said as he reclined on a rock, a warm blazing fire in front of him. "I don't mind some company at my fire."

Aer did not respond. She remained alone and unmoving, a wall to Prodito.

"Fine, freeze to death. I don't care." Prodito said as he gave a small wave. "It'll be easier to take out Kan now. And little Jip can stay in that cage for all I care."

"Stop!" Aer shouted as she spun around to Prodito. She rose quickly to her feet, kicking up a cloud of snow as she flew towards Prodito. "Why do you insist on antagonizing me? I get it. You don't like Kan, but why all this plotting? Why use me?"

"Because, it is so much more fun to see this little recluse's dreams shatter." Prodito said slyly. "He thinks he's found an entire group of people that understand him. What do you suppose will happen when one of those said people betrays him along with everyone else?"

"You are a monster!" Aer shouted as she turned from him. "Forget it. I won't help you."

"Then you help him." Prodito said as the happiness removed itself from his face.

"No, I don't." Aer said as she began to frantically look the ground over.

"But I thought you _loved_ him. I thought you and he were meant to be." Prodito said as he got up and the fire blazed higher. "But no, you truly had feelings for this Long-hin. You wanted him and I know exactly what you are feeling."

"Shut up!" Aer shouted as she rounded on prodito. She shot him away into the night with a blast of air. She fell to the ground, tears pouring out of her heart.

* * *

Kan finally got a foot through the wall of ice. "Finally some fresh air in here." Hitori sighed as she saw the light come in. She turned sideways to look at the other occupants. "Then again, maybe it was better some of you weren't seen." She said with a small wrinkle to Tirca.

"Well, Frizzy." Tirca said as she jabbed at Hitori. "Maybe you would care to be the first to leave. Let's use your head to ram through the rest of the wall."

The catfight ensued and Kan felt more trapped than Jip in a cage.

* * *

Morning finally arrived.

Aer struggled to open her eyes and looked around her. She was wrapped in a blanket and Prodito was sitting a few feet away from her, sitting by a warm fire. "Well, someone had a nice night." Prodito said as he rolled his eyes at Aer who sat upright.

"I told you to go away." Aer shouted wearily as she tossed off the blanket and Prodito's coat.

"Well, I couldn't let you freeze to death, could I?" Prodito said as he opened his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"You could have." Aer said as she rounded upon him. "You would have done it to Kan."

"Aer, you mistake me fore a bad guy." Prodito said as he shook his head. "I'm doing this for the greater good. Kan is only going to screw this all up. The best way to go about solving this whole war is to ask for peace and integrate back into society." Prodito got up and tried to get closer to Aer. "I'm doing it so that Long-hin's sacrifice wasn't in vain."

Aer's face lowered as she thought it over. She turned to Prodito, an honest look upon his face. "Well…" Aer began. A large piece of the mountain burst open and Hitori, Tirca, and Kan tumbled into the snow, rolling as they entered the make shift camp. Aer's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open without anything to say. Kan was the first up and waved the snow off of himself with a wave of his hand. He looked up to see Prodito and Aer staring at them.

"What? Stranger things have happened." Kan said as he took some steps and fell through a hole in the snow. He tumbled into the large ice cave along with Tirca. The snow fell onto them and they struggled to get a breath in.

"Well, that works too." Kizu said as he looked down at the intruders.

"Oh, it's just them." Tirca said stonily as she struggled to her feet. She climbed up the mound of snow and walked tall back towards Aer and Prodito. More benders could be seen reappearing from the edges of the mountain.

"Everyone seems to have come out all right." Prodito observed. He looked around and then focused himself back to Aer. "But will they get out all right if they blindly follow the recluse?" Prodito turned towards Kan who was helping pull the cart out of the cave. Aer's face fell.

A loud boom was heard in the distance and flashes of red light burst from the west. Hitori ran to the side of the mountain and gasped. "It's the Bounty Hunters!" she exclaimed. The benders went into a whirlwind of babbling and many made to retreat.

"Come on, we can get out of this mountain before they even have time to climb the ridge." Ven said as he used airbending to push the cart through the deep snow. All in agreement began to hurry down the small path towards the lower parts of the mountain. Tirca stopped to see if there were any stragglers.

Aer stood defiant, glaring down at the bounty hunters.

"What are you nuts?" Tirca shouted. "Let's go!"

"No." Aer said as she shook. "They captured Jip and if fighting them means I can save her then so be it."

"What happened to little ms. Run and live another day? Now isn't the time to pull a Kan moment." Tirca grabbed Aer's good arm and tried to pull her away but it was too late. The bounty hunters entered the ridge and began firing arrows and spears into the crowd of benders.

The fight ensued and Tirca had to roll to avoid a well aimed sword. Aer shot the man away as the cart rolled into view. In the back was the same small cage covered with a blanket. Mumbling could be heard from within.

Kan jumped into the fight by grabbing a bomb mid air in his hands and then chucked it backwards towards the assailants.

Aer made a run for the cart but was hindered by Tirca, who now threw all her body weight on Aer.

Aer struggled against Tirca's grasp. "Let me go! I can do it! It has to be." The rocks were flying as Kizu, Hitori, and Baas began to pummel the bounty hunters. The one with pink plating dodged it and rolled a bomb towards the group of benders. The snow blasted upwards as three benders flew through the air. Event caught them in a cushion of air and set them down gently. She then rounded upon the blue plated bounty hunter with a quick air strike.

"We have to go!" Tirca screamed. "It may not even be true!"

Aer broke free and ran to the bounty hunters cart. She reached towards the cage but withdrew her hand quickly as an axe made to sever her hand. Aer shot him backwards with a blast of wind and made to take the blanket off the cage. She could hear something muffled.

She took the blanket in her hands and in a single motion removed it.

The bounty hunters began to draw backwards as the benders gave a final push. Very few were left on the mountain as the fight came to an end.

Aer was left alone with Tirca.

Nothing but Aer and the empty cage in the back of the cart.


	18. ZHONG'S FINAL TRICK

_**Book 2: ICE**_

_**CHAPTER 18:**_

_**ZHONG'S FINAL TRICK**_

The ships were all prepared and sails were let loose. The great armada of the war was at sea and heading to their secret destination. All troops had been ordered by the Master and commander to cease following the benders and regroup at barricades. Strangely enough, they had even more troops then they remembered. One ship now carried two extra soldiers then when it had arrived at the central base.

One of the soldiers was mute, a stone face and bristly beard on his chin though he looked to only be fourteen in real life. The other was a woman with very dark skin and vivid blue eyes. She walked with a slight limp and seemed to be very familiar yet no one cared. When at sea for months women began to look very nice no matter what. They stuck closely together, keeping out of sight or trouble for the first few hours. They didn't seem to know any of the commands though so the commander had placed them as storage room guards, a useless position to any trained professional.

"Well, at least we'll be heading for the group now." Mizu said as she removed her helmet and flattened her hair out. Ran-fo removed his helmet as well and the fake beard that was attached to it. "Well, do you know anything about these ships?"

Ran-fo shrugged, his face still emotionless. "No, of course not." Mizu said as she looked around the large storage area. There were weapons of every sort hanging from the rafters and collected against the walls and crates. "I wonder what all this equipment is for?" Mizu wondered as she ran a hand over a large silver sword.

Ran-fo stirred and rammed the helmet back onto his head and wedged Mizu's onto her head as well. The door instantly blew open as some men walked in and grabbed some bottles and bread that was stored in the food cupboard.

"So how goes the watch?" one of the soldiers quipped.

"Very well, I don't really see why we have to guard this though." Mizu said in her deepest voice, though it still didn't hide the fact that she was a woman.

"Oh, you know those rats, always taking what doesn't belong to them." The soldier laughed as they waved the bottles in the air and exited the room. Mizu removed her helmet after a moment and looked down at Ran-fo.

"Is there something I should know about you?" Mizu asked.

Ran-fo said nothing as usual and just hopped up onto a crate and sat with his legs swinging. Mizu rolled her eyes and jumped up next to him. "You barley show any emotion, not even when your brother died. Yet something tells me there's something about you I'm not getting." She stared him down but Ran-fo avoided her gaze.

The ship gave a large heave and they were almost thrown to the floor. "I suggest that we leave and see what we can find out." Mizu pulled Ran-fo off the crate and opened the door. She gave a look to each side and then moved quietly through the small halls of the wooden vessel. Mizu snuck into the food closet and brought out some bread and cheese for them to eat.

She passed by a room guarded by four very foreboding guards decked with red togas. "What are you doing out of position?" One of the guards said as he waved his large club around threateningly. It was a large metal pole with two axe heads settled into the top of it.

"We just wanted to know if there was anywhere else we were needed on deck." Mizu said quickly as she and Ran-fo snapped to attention.

"If you were needed anywhere else then we would have summoned you." Another guard said as he took a step forward. "Beat it woman!"

"Excuse me? Are you honestly trying to …" Ran-fo pulled Mizu back before anyone could notice the small water whip being formed in her hand.

"Move along!" The guards settled back into their positions around the door and gave a loud grunt. Mizu was pulled by Ran-fo around the corner and back towards the store room.

"Now wait a moment." Mizu said as she slowed down. "Don't you wonder what's in that room that the honor guard have to protect it?"

Ran-fo was stone faced as Mizu tried to get his response. "Well, I'm going to see what it is for myself." Mizu leaned up against one of the upper sections of the corridor and drew a finger along the top. She exhaled and pushed out. The ice formed in a square where she had traced and blasted the section of wall away. Mizu climbed up into the hole and turned back to Ran-fo. "Go back to the storage room and cover for me." Mizu disappeared and sealed the hole with ice. She crawled a small ways and then cut herself out of the wall, dropping behind a tapestry in the guarded room. She poked her head around to see herself in a chamber filled with scrolls and maps and chairs covered with red cushions. She took a few steps out, looking around to make sure the guards hadn't noticed her entrance.

She walked towards the map on the table and leaned over it, taking note of the ink blots that marked naval positions. There were scratches over the western side of the continent made from a knife and a large red line that seemed to be dictating where the group of benders had gone. "Apparently they are heading north and east." Mizu said softly as she flipped the map over to see the same map again, this time covered with little x's and large arrows that were showing army movement. There was a particular orange circle around Pathigo and Kilmojo.

"Now, where are we going?" Mizu said as she looked at the compartments on the wall and started drawing out charts of past naval fleets. One in particular jumped out at her. "This was Zhong's map." Mizu said as she sat down on a small stool in the corner and poured over Zhong's life. It had many tactics scribbled on the side as he tried to decide the best way to attack. It also had villages marked in green where a sighting of benders had been and red circles around where Zhong had encountered the benders.

"It can't be…" Mizu began as something stuck in her mind. She returned to the map table and ripped the naval chart off the pad and laid it next to the soldiers movements on land.

They were exact replicas of Zhong's earlier tactics.

They were following his style to the stroke.

"Oh no." Mizu said as she realized the lasting impression of a celebrated war hero. "At least we know what we're up against." It was then that Mizu noticed something else between the maps. The naval positions as well as army coordinates were synched to reach a certain place at a certain time. They were all heading for a large red circle placed around the upper east of the large continent. "They're going to the crater!" Mizu noticed in horror. The fight with Zhong long ago and the movements of the benders had indicated where they would go. They would return to the scene of the fight.

Mizu threw the map down and tried to run towards the tapestry when she heard something enter the room. She ducked behind the tapestry but stayed motionless, afraid to tip off her location.

"I tell you, it is tiring to control these many people. Zhong was clearly a saint." The commander said as he entered his strategy room. "Who ripped this!" the commander shouted at his attendants. "Who ripped it!"

No one said anything as the commander threw an ink bottle off the desk. "Nevermind! It doesn't matter we all know our positions for the invasion" the commander fell with a sigh into his high backed chair and rubbed his forehead. "If only we had been given this information sooner."

"Well, it isn't like we had a hawk to send us anything." An attendant said. "We only had their movements and the fact that there was a previous bought that had occurred there."

"Well then what is our spy supposed to be doing?" the commander shouted. Mizu's ears instantly became glued to every word.

"Well, we didn't have him completely informed on the matter yet." His assistant said. "Zhong died before he gave us his specific instructions on what to do with him."

"I don't care!" the commander shouted. "We should have at least given him a hawk to use."

"That would have been difficult for him to explain…"

"He's a bender, it isn't like there had to be much to bond with." The commander said as he threw his hands up. "Zhong was quite clear that that would be enough."

Mizu stopped cold as her breath began to slow down.

"Yet as a bender he would also have the same sympathies as them. He could completely forget about his mission."

"His mission was to enter the bender's group and steer them into our traps. We captured him and gave him those specific orders. He was Zhong's final trick, and if Prodito doesn't know that by now then he never will!"

Mizu's jaw dropped. She had seen him briefly when she met the group up north. Mizu leapt up into the hole and sealed the trap shut.

"What was that?" the commander asked as he saw the tapestry sway. A guard pulled it away in time to see the ice form over the hole. He lifted the pole and drove the axe head into the wood, splintering it. Mizu screamed and shot an ice shard into the guard's eye. He recoiled in pain and Mizu scrambled backwards and flew out of the other end.

"It was that female soldier!" the guard shouted as he bolted out into the hall, the other three already sprinting in front of him.

Mizu flew into the storage room and grabbed Ran-fo. "We have to leave now!" Ran-fo looked slightly confused as if to ask where they would go. "Don't worry. Pathigo is just a small ways off shore. Kizu said he knew someone there."

She turned to run out of the room when the door blasted off its hinges. A guard rushed in and swiped at Mizu while another one almost took out her legs. Mizu spun around and threw them into the hall with a large wave of water. She sprinted into the hall with Ran-fo behind her. She shot water at the guard's arm, freezing him to the wall. He gave a grunt and ripped the wall off, now chasing her with both arms sealed to his weapon. Mizu threw a whip at him and chucked him backwards into the other two.

She ran towards the ladder at the end of the hall that led to the deck but was caught by the jacket and slammed into the wall by the injured guard. Ran-fo scurried up the ladder as Mizu slipped out of her jacket and froze the guard in place with ice breath.

* * *

On deck the warning bell was ringing. "Intruders! Kill them!" was shouted above all others as Ran-fo and Mizu appeared on the deck. Mizu sent a large wave onto the deck and washed away the soldiers that barred their way. She jumped up onto the archer's perch. She swiped a sheet of ice in front of herself as an arrow aimed for her. She then melted it and shot the man backwards. "Ran-fo!" Mizu shouted.

The boy was running along the deck, ducking under spears and swords as the guards tried unsuccessfully to catch the slippery child. An axe broke through the wood beneath Mizu's feet, causing her to jump to the side. The royal guard beneath was hacking away at the floor to reach Mizu above. "Ran-fo! Now." Ran-fo sprinted to her. "Duck!" Mizu shot some ice shards into the men behind him and hauled him onto her shoulders. The royal guards cut their way through and brought their axe heads down hard.

Mizu was already over the rail and into the icy water as the guard gave his axe a well aimed hurl. The axe sank to the ocean floor and the guards were left in amazement. "Well, where are they?"

"They jumped to avoid capture."

"Stupid benders."

"There's more where they came from."

The guards left the rail, not realizing the bullet of ice that contained Mizu and Ran-fo speeding along below the waves.

* * *

"It should only take another day." Hitori said excitedly as they made camp for the final time. "Then we can start making our city and everything."

"Yeah, whoopee." Tirca said flatly. Aer smiled as she and her pupils sat around a fire, eating a mix of nuts and berries with milk. She got up and walked over to Kan.

"Well, you did it. Everyone is almost there. You did all right." Aer shrugged the sling back onto her shoulder and gave Kan a pat on the shoulder. "Do you want to join us by our fire?"

"No, I'll stay here. We still have a lot to plan." Kan said as he looked back at her, the ice mask starting to slip.

"You might want to fix that." Aer said as he pointed to the side of his face, a small hint of fright upon her face. She waved good night and returned to her pupils.

Kan removed the mask and melted the mask. He froze it over again and examined his face. He raised a hand and touched the scar, feeling the puffy and decaying skin under his eye. He reformed his mask and slipped it on, covering Zhong's Final Trick in a single motion.


	19. THE CRYSTAL CRATER

_**

* * *

**_

Book 2: ICE

_**CHAPTER 19:**_

_**THE CRYSTAL CRATER**_

There was clear excitement among the benders as they rushed through the thick woods and the tall trees. There was a group of mountains west of them that they had to move to avoid. "We'll have to make sure we clear all of this away." Kan said to Baas as they walked together. Benders all around them were waving ribbons of fire and water in the air and dust was kicked up and pigment bent to colorful displays of joy.

"I agree." Baas said as he leveled a tree with a stomp and flick of his hand. "We will need to be able to see the surrounding areas of our city fairly well."

"Maybe we should add walls around the crater." Kan said as he jumped over a gnarled root. "Or maybe more then that, give us some room to fall back and more obstacles for them."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Baas said as he gave a small smile. There were loud cheers from people as the trees began to fade away.

"Kan! Kan! You better see this." Kizu said as he waved Kan along and many benders actually fell to the ground in happiness. Kan walked forward and stood next to Kizu, looking down at the sight.

The crystal crater was glowing brightly in the afternoon with its waterfall giving the entire thing an otherworldly appeal. But that was not what was interesting about it.

The crater was already full of people. There were tents set up and low walls of earth that separated different sections of the colony.

"What is this?" Aer asked as she stared down at the benders. Some men looked up to the top of the crater and spotted the long line of people lining the crest. They gave some shouts and began to wave up at the people. A loud cry went out from the people and the crater was full of people, all jumping and waving.

"Well, this is a very warm welcome for us." Event said as she waved shyly down at them.

"Yeah, a very unexpected welcome too." Hitori said as she ran a hand through her frizzy hair.

* * *

Shu departed with a kiss good-bye to Oma and made his way through the sun into the darkness of the bushes. Oma flew back up the stairs and walked quietly through her house. She entered her room and clicked the slot back into the locked position. "What did he say today?"

Oma spun around and clutched her chest as she saw Shishou sitting in the semi darkness upon her couch in front of the fireplace. "I do not know who you are talking about." Oma said as she tried to compose herself.

"I am referring of course to that scum you call love." Shishou rose to his feet and knocked his drink off the side table. He walked towards Oma and grabbed her roughly by the wrist. Oma tried to wriggle free but Shishou's grip was too tight. His eyes were cold and the black hair was now flat. "You've been meeting him. I've seen it."

"I do not know of what you speak." Oma struggled in her own dainty voice against Shishou's gruff voice. "I have not seen Shu for months."

"Liar!" Shishou threw Oma to the ground and began to walk around her. "You have been sneaking out to see him. You are falling in love with the prince of Kilmojo. The very city that opposes us."

"I do not see why we should have any rivalry with a city that is right beside us?" Oma said as she looked up at Shishou. "What is the difference of us when we have never shown any violence."

"That city claims to be the oldest and thus the wisest among all others. That city believes that the ways of the past are the ways to live and are blind to any progress it may come across. Pathigo is a sprawling metropolis, full of new ideas and fashions and technology. Pathigo is the ultimate city compared to Kilmojo, which is too blind to see it. Kilmojo gains all the respect as the most historical place in the world and yet we, the leaders into new eras, are shafted in significance. I am not even from here and I understand this feud better then you do."

"And I understand love more then you ever will." Oma said as she got to her feet, looking Shishou defiantly in the eyes.

"I will marry you as arranged by your father and Shu and that pathetic city will fall, whether by me or those bending animals out there!" Shishou thrust the door open and then slammed it shut, causing the wall to shake.

The songbird flitted in through the chimney and alighted upon Oma's shoulder. She looked over to it, tears welling up in her eyes. "I fear that things have become much worse my little friend. Much worse."

* * *

_"What is your bidding my princess?" the soldier said as he bowed low to the Fire Lord. Azula sat high and mighty upon her throne, her cape wrapped tightly around her as she looked down upon the large number of subjects._

_"I demand to hear it." Azula said with a smile upon her face._

_"You are perfect, Fire Lord." The crowd said in unison. " You are the smartest, most beautiful, and most powerful person in the world and no words can describe your brilliance."_

_Azula sat back upon her throne and laughed happily. She looked down upon one of the subjects. He was wearing a small hat and had a smile across his face. "Did I say you could smile?" Azula shouted down at him. The man did not respond. As she looked around she noticed that all the other subjects were smiling as well. "No! Stop. You can only be happy when I say you can! Fear me! I am ultimate. I am perfect!"_

_Azula gazed around the room, panic starting to set it. It was happening again. First Mai and Ty Lee and now her kingdom was turning against her wishes. She glared down at the opposing man. "You have done this and thus you will pay. Let you be a symbol to all the others about what happens when you disobey me!"_

_Azula aimed a sharp kick at the man, sending the stuffed animal to the ground with a small doink. Azula laughed manically and fell off her stool onto the padded floor of her cell. Zuko could only watch her through the sheet of glass that separated them. His face fell. His mother's location was still held in the insane remains of what had been his sister. _

_"I'm sorry." Zuko said quietly as he opened the door to the cell and walked in._

* * *

"Who are you?" Kan asked as he looked upon the number of benders that had already settled into the crater.

"We are benders, just like you." One of the men said. He had a long black beard and a few wrinkles upon his brow.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Kan asked again as he surveyed the set up they had made.

"Well, this is where you intended to build the bender city, is it not?"

Kan's eyes grew wide. "How do you know that?"

"Well, that's what all the rumors said." An elderly woman said as she hobbled forward. "We heard through all the gossip that this is where you had intended to go. Back in those villages we would have been killed. But here we are free to be ourselves." Kan had a faint smile on his face when he heard these words.

"Well, so long as you are here for the better of bending kind then you are welcome to stay." Kan said as he extended his arm. They bowed to Kan and continued with their plans. Tirca rushed up to Kan, shattering his very happy dream.

"Are you too blind to see a fault in this?" Tirca hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Kan asked as he shook his head.

"I mean, if they heard about this place, then surly the army will have as well." Tirca explained. Kan's face fell and he looked over at Aer.

"It is very likely that they will make an attack." Aer said. Kan looked to the ground and then stared at his group of benders.

"Set up walls around us." Kan said as he walked among them, patting some on the back as ideas raced into his head. "Make this into an underground cavern and set a tall wall around the area."

"Kan, we can't live underground." Hitori said. Kan turned to her quickly.

"Well, it is either that or your life."

Hitori took a moment to think it over and then left with an elite group of benders to make a tall ceiling over the crystal crater. It was during this that Aer noticed Prodito's absence.

'Where did he go?" Aer asked herself as she looked around. She saw him standing next to the man with a black beard from before. She walked over to him. As she got closer she noticed Prodito slipping him a few coins. The man was agreeing to whatever Prodito had just asked.

"What are you doing?" Aer asked as she walked up to him.

"Just a little business deal." Prodito said as he walked away from her. Aer clenched her hands and turned around, throwing a wall of air in front of Prodito to push him backwards.

"Enough of this." Aer said through gritted teeth. "All you've done since you joined us is hit on me and harbor thoughts of mutiny. We have finally reached our destination and Kan will lead us into a brighter future."

Prodito gave his trademark smirk and laughed. "Are you so sure of that?" H bent down close to Aer and the earth began to shake. Outside, they could see tall walls sprout up and surround the crater. Earthen houses were made into the sides of the crater and tall pillars of crystal and rock were formed by the benders. The earth shook again and the earth closed over them, leaving them in darkness.

After a few moments the crystals began to glow, giving enough light to see by easily. "Yes, Kan is going to lead us." Aer turned in a huff, still undecided whose side she was really on. Prodito chuckled.

"If only you knew."

* * *

The bullet of ice breached the surface and threw Mizu and Ran-fo onto the shore. Mizu took some deep breaths. Ran-fo got to his feet and shook himself over. "Well, it took a while but we made it." Mizu said as she got up and climbed over the hill. Pathigo law in the valley under the mountain a ways away. She turned around to Ran-fo and motioned for him. "Well, come on. We can be there by tomorrow night if we hurry."

Mizu took Ran-fo by the hand and led him over the hill, into the unknown.

* * *

Aer sat on her mat, gazing up at the ceiling in thought. On one side was Jip and peace at last. On the other was the idea of a new society and Kan's trust. There was a knock at the door and Hitori walked in. "Is something up?"

"No, I'm fine" Aer said as she turned back into her thoughts. Hitori paced by the wall for a few moments and then walked over and sat at the foot of Aer's bed.

"I know about the rebellion." Hitori said in a hushed voice. Aer shot up and looked at her in shock.

"How?"

"Prodito said it a bit too loudly to a small girl I was passing. I also know that he promised the return of Jip."

"All that from a little girl?"

"Well, some of it I put together myself." Aer put a hand to her head as she fell backwards.

"What would you do?" Aer asked as she closed her eyes.

"I told you, that's what I did." Hitori exclaimed as she threw her arms towards Aer.

"Well, did you tell Kan?"

"Do you think I want to be the one to tell him he didn't plan this all the way through?" Hitori asked with a small nod.

"Well someone has to." Aer said as she rolled over and got to her feet. "The army will be here any day now and we can't be divided when it finally arrives."

"Then you tell Kan." Hitori said as she stood up as well.

"I can't because then Prodito will…"

"Prodito will what?" Hitori encouraged as she walked a few steps closer to Aer. Aer's head fell and she braced herself against the doorframe.

"I said this city would be the death of us, and now I see that I was right." Aer looked out at the glowing crystals, knowing that this would only last until the next evening, when everything would shatter.

* * *

Mizu and Ran-fo decided to camp for the night in a nearby field. "It will be tomorrow Ran-fo." She said as she rolled out a blanket for him to sleep on. She looked around and bent some snow into a bed of ice for herself. "Maybe the person Kizu knows can help us out."

She sat down and got comfortable as she thought about the army that was fast approaching the crystal crater. She also remembered her parents that were still out there in the world somewhere. "Maybe they can help us."

The wind picked up suddenly and the grass began to sway. Mizu sat up and it appeared as if the stars were falling to the ground. They swirled around her and Ran-fo and formed into a man wearing a cape of dark blue.

"Greetings, Mizu." The spirit said as it bowed low to her. He had a low, booming voice that seemed to come from the depths.

"And who am I speaking to?" Mizu asked as she looked over at Ran-fo. He was still sound asleep.

"You are speaking to the star spirit. Sutamo" The spirit replied.

"And what is the reason for this visit?" Mizu asked.

"I have come to tell you that I have read the stars and signs and the furutre of this world lies in wait at Pathigo."

"Well, it's very convenient then that I am heading there." Mizu said as she giggled to herself.

"More then coincidence." Sutamo said in his booming voice. "You must go to Pathigo and seek out the maiden Oma. She lives in the mansion near to the mountain that seperates her and her lover."

"I'll do that then. Thank you." Mizu bowed to the spirit again and it departed in a whirlwind of color. Mizu laid down upon her bed of ice and tried to fall asleep as Oma's name filled her head.

* * *

Prodito walked the crystal crater silently, dealing his own personal agenda to all benders that would listen. He made quiet visits to neighbors and frequently tried to get children to persuade their parents. His trap was set for Kan and there was nothing he could do about it. All Prodito was counting on now was that Aer's love for Jip would keep her out of this fight. Everything was working, though the massive army amassing outside Ba Sing Se's walls was not prepared for.

No one was prepared for what would happen the next day.


	20. SHATTERED DREAMS

_**Book 2: ICE**_

_**CHAPTER 20:**_

_**SHATTERED DREAMS**_

The ships docked silently in the cove just outside of Ba Sing Se. The ships were unloaded and the men were prepped for what would become their biggest invasion yet. "Today, we are bringing this war to them. They have fled for many months now, evading even the Great General Zhong. Now we have them. They have foolishly placed themselves together in a hole in the ground and we will wipe them out. If you show any hesitance, I will take you down. If you miss even a step of my orders, you will be destroyed. If you blink in the face of certain death, you will be wiped out. I want men who are brave, strong, and determined to wipe out the monstrosity that has invaded our once peaceful world."

The commander finished and gave a salute to the men that he knew would never return. He walked back into his tent and poured over the last of Zhong's tactics before giving the orders to the generals. "The Captain will be the leader on the battlefield. He has faced these things before. Follow him to the death."

The men bowed and walked sternly from the tent, blowing past the Captain who had a large wrap placed around his arm from his wound. "You asked to see me." The Captain said as he bowed to the commander.

"Yes, I need to know all that you know of these benders." The commander said. "What are their personal weaknesses? Any strengths we should know about."

"There are a few that are Air Nomads sir." The Captain responded.

"Air Nomads? Is that some sort of rabid animal I should now about?" the commander said as he rounded upon the Captain with a confused look upon his face.

"Umm…no. It means they specifically bend the element of air. They are passive sir, and only use force in means of defense. But they can also become invisible and should be taken with caution."

"I will commit it to memory, thank you." The commander said as he dismissed the Captain.

"Of course it is." The Captain said as he bowed low and then exited the tent. Something had to be done, he knew it.

* * *

Aer walked to the front of her small apartment in Ba Sing Se and looked out upon the plaza where everyone was seeming to have a good time. There was a noticeable air of gossip flying around as people chattered about what they had been offered the night before. Aer shook her head and walked over to where Event, Tirca, and three other benders were beginning to make breakfast. "You remember I'm a vegetarian right?"

"Yeah, I'm on that." Event said as she peeled the carrots and threw them into a large pot over the fire.

"Still don't see what's wrong with meat." Tirca said as she folded up a drumstick in a piece of fried dough.

"It was a living animal." Aer said as she took out the water jug and had a drink. "It would be like eating your own mother."

"Well, that would be fine with me." Tirca said as she placed the drumsticks on a plate.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Aer said as she rolled her eyes at Tirca and spotted Prodito away in the distance, swallowing down a bowl of noodles. She stormed over to him and grabbed the chopsticks out of his hands before he could take another bite.

"Well, a little Air bender is being rude right now." Prodito said slyly as he turned to her.

"Stop it now." Aer said as she waved the chopsticks in his face. "I understand that you want there to be peace and everything but stop trying so hard to cause this rebellion. It is wrong and you know it. We already have one enemy and adding another won't help."

"Are you having second thoughts about joining me?" Prodito asked as he looked up at her.

"Yes actually." Aer said as she threw here arms out. "I love Kan and Kizu and everyone else and it's hurting them too."

"If you really loved these people, you would do something for them." Prodito said in a matter of fact voice. Before Aer could respond the ground began to shake. The crystals gave small quivers in their earthen cases. A mumble of words went up from the crowd as they pondered the quakes. An even larger one came, this time rattling the crater. Everyone became deathly silent.

"What was that?" a man asked as he looked around.

The cavern shook violently as people were thrown to the ground. Aer stumbled for a few moments and Tirca stood up, shaking the food off her body.

"Attention, benders." The loud booming voice of the commander echoed. "You have only two options from us today. You may either surrender to us and face judgment for your heinous acts against this world or perish in the hole in the ground you have been reduced to."

"They're here!" a woman cried as she grabbed her child and ran for shelter.

"You have only two hours to give your response." The commander concluded.

"Someone do something." A boy cried as the inhabitants of Ba Sing Se fell into chaos. Kan ran onto a large pile of rocks and made motions for everyone to calm down.

"Please, we have nothing to fear." Kan said above the cries of the crowd. "We are benders, the only ones there are. We can do anything that we want and these pathetic soldiers cannot do anything about it. We have evaded them before and with this many of us, we could take on ten armies and still be victorious."

"Lies!"

"Who said that?" Kan shouted as he stared around at the civilians.

"Lies!" the cry came again. "Kan lies!"

"Stand up whoever you are."

Prodito rose up and walked steadily towards the make shift platform Kan was standing on. "You have led us all here to die." Prodito threw a finger at him as his face became full of rage. "You walked us through the wilderness for all of winter and got us into many battles for what? So we could cower in a hole in the ground? So that the army would know exactly where we are?"

"Kan, you have doomed us all. This idea was wrong to begin with. It will be the death of everyone if we don't do something to protect ourselves. We must make peace with these mortals once more. We must integrate back into the world as we knew it. If we continue to follow Kan's wild fantasies then we will all go over the cliff together. But, if we follow me, we can achieve far more than any lonely and delusional boy could ever dream."

The crowd seemed to be swayed, yet some still held onto Kan's side.

"We are together because of him."

"Yeah, he is a great leader."

"So great that even we heard of him from miles away."

"But the man has a point."

"Who will you follow?" Prodito asked as he turned to the crowd. "Me or this?"

In one move, Prodito had turned to his side, grabbed Kan's mask, and threw it to the ground, shattering it into a million pieces.

The crowd reacted in unison; a single horrid cry of terror as Kan's decaying and bloody scar was shown to all.

Kan lunged at Prodito, knocking him to the ground and the division began.

Fire and water was being thrown everywhere as the confines of the army continued to bear down upon them. A large pillar of earth shot straight up in the center, pinning two rouge benders to the ceiling. A large tidal wave from the rivers caused many to lose their footing. Ven dodged a fire blast and then created a small shield of air to block the water whip that almost knocked him out. Kizu shot a large boulder of earth at a man and then retaliated with a string of flames to the woman at his right.

Prodito grabbed Aer and shoved her into a small apartment; sealing her inside with earth bending, save for a small hole to breathe through. "So sorry my love, but I can't have any interferences." He gave a nasty chuckle and threw a large boulder at Event as she tried to duck under a wall of water.

* * *

Mizu and Ran-fo entered Pathigo a little before nightfall. "So, where is this Oma girl?" Mizu said more to herself than the mute Ran-fo. Ran-fo looked around the almost deserted streets and began to tug at Mizu's arm. The shops were full of small crowds of people as the night came and business began to close, some investors coming off for the better. It was through these stragglers that Ran-fo led Mizu and they eventually came to a large iron gate that led towards the mansion of the governor.

"Yeah, I would guess she lived here as well." Mizu said as she examined the large lock on the gate. "I could probably handle this." She took a deep breath and exhaled, freezing the iron chain that hooked the door. She grabbed either end of the chain and pulled, shattering the lock.

A guard from inside awoke with a start as the loud break caused him to wake from his slumber. "Now what is it?" he said drowsily as he rubbed his eyes and walked to the window to see what was going on. He saw nothing. It was in this brief moment, as the guard scoured the outside, that the songbird had twittered to Oma and they snuck down the stairs. Oma flew down the last step and ran quickly to the garden door and shut the door quietly. Her nightgown was flowing behind her as she ran down the stairs and flew to her lover's embrace.

"Shu, you need to leave." Oma said as she tried to pull herself from his embrace but found her body too familiar in this home.

"I won't leave you, Oma." Shu said as he looked her over. "I love you. I don't care what happens."

"That's good to hear." A voice from the shadows said as Shishou walked out into the light of the stone courtyard.

"Who are you?" Shu asked as he held Oma tighter. Oma gave a small cry and buried her head into Shu's shoulder.

"I'm her future husband, and who are you?" Shishou asked with a small hiss.

Shu opened his mouth to respond but was knocked to the ground by the big thug behind him. "That was rethorical." Shishou said as he bent down to Shu. "I know all about you little prince."

"Leave him alone you monster!" Oma shouted as two men grabbed her and held her steady. "Leave Shu alone."

"Shut it little brat." Shishou said as he rounded upon her, slapping her forcefully across the face with the back of his hand. Shu was up in an instant and tackled Shishou to the ground. He smashed his head into one of the columns surrounding the beautiful ground but was quickly strangled from behind by one of Shishou's thugs.

A small, scrawny man got in a cheap shot and Shishou knocked Shu out. "Bind him!" Shishou shouted.

"What are you doing stop!" Oma cried as she tried to struggle against the men that held her. "Shu!" Her voice was beginning to crack as she helplessly watched her love tortured before her eyes. Shu was wrapped in a heavy chain and then bound to a large boulder. A large thug with even bigger arms grabbed the boulder and began to drag it towards the pond, where the lily pads were floating.

Mizu was on the scene in an instant, Ran-fo behind her. She had heard Oma's cries and did not need an explanation as to what was wrong. She bent some of the water of the small pond and began to dodge the thugs on a path of ice, gliding around the garden effortlessly. Ran-fo smashed the heads of the men holding Oma. They crumpled to the ground and Oma ran towards Shu without a second thought.

Shishou had turned to see what the interruption was. Mizu sent a wall of ice in front of the thug, preventing him from finishing the job. Mizu then shot a wave of water at three thugs that aimed for her. They spiraled backwards and fell against the wall. "Dump him." Shihsou shouted as the thug put down the rock and punched through the thick ice. He bent down to pick up the rock again but Ran-fo was too fast.

The thug went down with a thud as Ran-fo whacked Shishou across the face with the same shovel he had used a moment before. Mizu rounded up the thugs and froze them together next to the wall. "Thank you." Oma said as she examined the thugs.

"Are you Oma?" Mizu asked out of breath.

"Well, yes I am." Oma replied.

"Oh good, I'm a friend of someone you know." Mizu explained. "Kizu."

"The boy? Is he all right?" Oma asked. Before she could finish they heard a grunt as Shishou overpowered Ran-fo and turned to Oma.

"Try and save him now!" Shishou shouted as he turned and kicked the rock into the lake. The chain tightened around Shu's throat, suffocating him as he was dragged to the bottom of the pond. Oma gave a cry and Mizu dove head first into the water. She reached Shu as he hit the bottom of the pond. She breathed out upon the chain, turning it to ice. She then used the water around her to slice through the chain. She grabbed Shu and spun her arm downwards. She was propelled upwards and out of the water. Shu gasped for water as he drifted to shallow water.

Oma was wading through the lily pads and grabbed Shu as he came within reach. She held him and pulled him out of the pond and laid him down upon the grass. Shu gasped out the water from his lungs and looked up at Oma. He leaned up an dkissed her as Mizu caught her breath.

Shouts could be heard coming from the mansion as guards and maids came running to see what the commotion had been about.

"What is going on here?" the governor shouted as he walked over to Oma. He looked down and his face turned pale before turning a vivid red. "What is he doing here!"

"Father, I love him." Oma said as she looked up at her father, Shu draped in her arms. "I wish to spend the rest of my days with him and not that arrogant man you chose as a suitor."

"Now look here young lady!"

"I am no longer a child!" Oma clutched Shu even tighter. "I am a woman and I can make my own path in life." Her father grabbed her viciously and pulled her away from Shu's embrace. His eyes turned cold as he stared upon the youth.

"You go back to that backwater city of Kilmojo and tell them that I have had enough." The governor said through gritted teeth. "Tell your father that we will settle this now. I declare a war upon Kilmojo and anyone that stands beside them. Now get out of my city before I have your head!"

Shu departed like a flash, giving one last longing look to Oma as he disappeared into the dark trees. Mizu and Ran-fo fled as well. "After them!" the governor shouted as the guards pursued them. Mizu and Ran-fo sprinted through the gate and ran towards a river.

"Get onto my back, Ran-fo!" Mizu shouted as she ducked low for a moment. Ran-fo climbed upon her back and Mizu jumped into the water. But she did not sink. She hovered above the water's surface. "We have to get to the others now." Mizu explained as she leaned forward gently. "I think what the spirit meant was that this is where this conflict will end. Kizu will also probably want to see his friend again."

Mizu leaned forward sharply and they sped along the coastline of the continent, avoiding rocks and large sea creatures as they sped towards Ba Sing Se and the war already raging there.

* * *

Ven dodged a large flame and spun into the air, alighting on a crystal some feet above the fight. A rock propelled at him but Kizu caught it in his hand and sent it spiraling into a large group of benders in dark robes. A man and woman teamed up and shot a large water whip at a group of benders that were shooting fire from above. They toppled off their ledge and slid into two men, knocking them over and causing Tirca to duck and roll. Kan pushed a man off of him and turned to see Prodito behind him.

"You!" Kan shouted as he engaged in battle with him. Prodito dodged every attack and knocked Kan's leg out from under him. Kan toppled to the ground and spun on his back. A whip of fire push Prodito back. Kan grabbed him by the shoulder and made to knock his head into the wall. Prodito bent the wall away in time and a large gap opened above them. Prodito slid under Kan with a blast of Aer and began to push Kan backwards with attacks of water and earth.

Kan threw up a shield of air and found himself up against the wall. Some benders stopped as they heard the distant rumble of many men.

The army was on their way.

One side of the wall fell to them and many men began to storm into the crater, yelling loudly as another explosion rocked Ba Sing Se and a large hole appeared in the ceiling. Event blasted a large group of people back up and out of the city.

Yet the fighting continued, benders no longer caring that the very men that caused this were now descending upon them.

* * *

Mizu was almost knocked over by a large rock that randomly plummeted into the water in front of her. She slowed for a moment and rearranged herself.

* * *

Kan shoved Prodito back with a blast of air. Prodtio blocked it and continued to pound away at Kan. Kan placed a foot behind him and then his other. Prodito's eyes grew wide but he did not miss a beat. He took a sharp jab at Kan and then flipped over him, confronting him from above with a wall of earth. Kan flipped over in and began to duel Prodito as they fought upwards. Some men in the passing army stopped to stare at the two men as they dueled.

They were fighting horizontally on the great wall of Ba Sing Se.

Though they should have fallen to their deaths from where they were, it seemed as natural and walking along the ground for the two benders. Kan grabbed Prodito and tried to shove him back to the earth below. Prodito swung around Kan and kicked him hard in the face. Kan gave a grunt and turned around, throwing a water whip at him. Prodito shot a brick at Kan, who then destroyed it with a snap of his fingers.

Hitori reached the blocked apartment and summoned the wall of earth back ot the ground. Aer stumbled out and grabbed Hitori. "Where are they?" Aer asked.

"They are on the wall." Hitori said as she took a side step to avoid some soldiers that had been flung at them. Aer sprinted away towards the hole that the two benders had just walked up.

* * *

"Hold your breath, Ran-fo." Mizu said as she approached the small waterfall she had shot out of months before. She hovered up to it on a wall of water and plunged into the current. She forced the water aside as she flew along the chute.

There was a loud splash as Mizu shout out of the water in the middle of Ba Sing Se. Water spilled everywhere and some people stopped to stare. "Oh great, another fight." Mizu said as she let Ran-fo off and rushed into the battle, trying to find her friends.

Kizu kicked a soldier off of him and then flung the bomb that had almost detonated into the water. He felt something hit his shoulder and he turned to attack. "Where are the others?" Mizu asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"You're alive!?" Kizu shouted in a mix of shock and happiness. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She pushed him off.

"Listen, your friend Oma is in trouble. In fact both Kilmojo and Pathigo are in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Kizu asked as they jumped to avoid the spear that flew across the ground.

"There's been a war declared between the two cities because of Oma and Shu." Mizu said as she pulled Kizu away from the group of benders that tried to attack them. "We are needed there. That's what the spirit said."

"What spirit? When were you ever…" Kizu began. He saw a large fire ball heading for them and threw up a water shield to block it. They escaped through the ensuing cloud of smoke to find Aer.

* * *

Kan shot a whip of fire at Prodito, who summoned a wall of earth to block it. The earth shattered and fell downwards, taking out a large saw that was trying to enter the Crystal crater. Prodito lifted a foot and shot another brickof earth at Kan. Kan delfected it with a water whip and threw it back at him. Prodito back flipped, avoiding the blow by a couple of inches. He aimed to throw a large wave of water at Kan. Aer hovered up next to him, grabbing him around the shoulder and pulling backwards.

"Stop it! Enough with this fighting." Aer tried to fight as she pulled Prodito's arm backwards. Prodito gave a shout and threw a flame at Aer. She gave a cry and flew upwards a few feet. Kan tackled Prodito, trying to twist him to fall off the wall. Aer flew in, sending a blast of air that made Prodito spiral downwards before catching himself on a rock he bent out of the wall. He sent a large wave of water from the pool a mile below upwards. Kan braced his legs by encasing them in earth while Aer was knocked away and sent tumbling onto the top of the wall.

Prodito grabbed Kan's arm and tried to throw him off the wall But Kan tugged backwards, sending Prodito upwards. He grabbed onto a brick and drove it downwards to Kan. Kan directed it away with a gust of air and lunged upwards. He grabbed Prodito by the throat and held him over the side, threatening to drop him.

"Kan, no!" Aer shouted as she appeared at the top of the wall. Kan looked up at her and for a brief moment understood.

Aer had known about this the entire time. His face grew angry and he looked Prodito in the eyes. "Even her!?" Kan released Prodito, sending him screaming into the oncoming wave of soldiers that continued to pour into Ba Sing Se. Screams could be heard as Kan walked up the wall and met Aer at the top.

"I wasn't going to side with him anyways." Aer said as she grabbed Kan and pulled him into a tight hug. Kan pushed her away gently and turned to see Prodito below. Kizu and Mizu arrived with Ran-fo a moment later.

"We have to leave now." Mizu explained as the wall shook again. The army gave some shouts as they drove some bombs down into Ba Sing Se. More flashes of fire and water could be seen below, whether to fight against the soldiers or to continue the rebellion was lost to the group.

"Why?" Kan said with his back still turned to the new group.

"A spirit visited me, he said something big was happening at Pathigo and there is." Mizu explained. "They have just declared war and with two cities that celebrated around the world, something big _is_ going to happen."

"And why should that concern us? We have a war to fight here." Kan said, his voice shaking.

"Because it involves one of my friends." Kizu said as he took a step forward. "And if a spirit says that that is where history will be made then I say we go there. Besides, we won't last if we stay here." The wall shook again and Kan's fists clenched.

"This was my dream!" Kan shouted as he spun around, flames roaring in his hands. The others backed up from Kan's wrath and Kan himself noticed something.

Ran-fo was terrified. His eyes were as large a plates and his mouth was open and quivering. Some small moans of fear were coming out of his mouth and he was taking small steps back from Kan. He was shaking so violently at the sight of Kan that Aer had to hold him to stop him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kan said as he calmed down and took some steps towards Ran-fo. Ran-fo gave a frightened squeak and buried his head into Aer's overcoat. Kan looked down and placed a hand to his scarred face.

Ran-fo had never seen the scar before. Kan waved his hands and conjured a new mask out of thin air. He gave a sigh and looked down. "Let's go to Kilmojo then." Kan said in a defeated voice. He turned around and Aer walked forward, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Aer said softly as she patted him on the back. She stepped back and conjured a platform of air beneath them. They roe into the air and hovered for a few minutes as they cleared the army's lines. They descended behind a hill and Ba Sing Se fell out of sight, it's fate uncertain.

And though they were now heading into a new war that would be bigger then anything before, the future looked just as bleak as the loss they had suffered in the founding of a brighter future.


End file.
